It's a Deal!
by Mrs.AnthonyMasenCullen
Summary: I ran outside wanting to escape them…him. How could he do that to me…just how? Then I felt the tears come, lucky after I was embarrassed in front of the whole prom. Crying in front of them would only add to my heartbreak. CURRENTLY IN RECONSTRUCTION!
1. HELLOO OH

**KAY:) my lovelies. This has been my pride and joy – my first fanficiton! I love it like my own child. Hah if I had one…anywhoo. Everyone's first fanfiction is sloppy and if you knew me you'd know how much of a perfectionist I am (not at grammar as you such great fans must notice haa sorry) and I want to give my baby a little tender love and care:) so I'm tidying her up as you could call it. I'm not changing anything cause I'm not even finished with it yet, but just going to combine some chappy's so it's less spread out its really been bugging me and AGAIN I amdeeply sorry for the lack of updates in years haha I fail epically fo sho you can egg my house if youse guys like cause I love you all that much. AND after I do this I have a special treat for you? Can you guess? YES its an update of new chapters because I wrote ohhhhhh so much while I've been away from youse guys:) I love you all for sticking with me and if not pshh its alright I still love you. OKAY on with the progess!**

**BOV**

_I ran outside wanting to escape them…him. How could he have done that to me…just how? I went to sit out on the steps as I felt the tears come- lucky after I was embarrassed in front of the whole dance, crying in front of them would only add to my heartbreak…_

_I put my hands over my face and into my lap. The tears just wouldn't stop- No couldn't was more like it, why must I have been so naïve. Someone like him actually, truly caring for me? I scoff at the idea now because the thought was impossible for me to even imagine now that I think about it._

_Even after he kissed me for the first time, even after he told me he loved me for the first time, and even after we made love for the first time, the thought of him being truly mine never really sank in...Although at some point I was willing to take the chance...yeah what good that did. _

_**All**__ it did do was leave me alone and crying. Probably a fucking laugh for a good part of the prom. And I ask myself the typical question, Why me?_

_Suddenly the door behind me opened and all my mind can function is not him, please, anyone but him! Not that I expected it to work...what a shock? _

_Through my gasps and sniffling I heard my name being spoken in a soft velvety voice. _

"_Bella…? His voice sounded pained but he wasn't the victim here, I was and I turned away, wiping the tears away while trying to hold back the fresh ones threatening to spill over. I tried to pretend like I didn't hear him, but he knows me all to well. "Bella please….I know you hear me…" He came closer._

"_What?" I whispered, my voice hoarse._

"_What?" He asked. _

"_I SAID WHAT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?" I didn't mean to yell, but the hurt had to come out in some form and I didn't want it in tears. Sucks for me that my body just cant seem to play along._

"_I'm sorry you had to hear that…I didn't mea-" _

"_DIDN'T MEAN WHA! THAT EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME WAS A LIE? JUST A STUPID GAME?" Okay maybe I was being a little dramatic, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was kick, punch, yell, and cry._

_A fresh batch of tear makes their way out and I think he begins to panic and at this I cant understand why until I concentrated hard enough to hear the sounds of like someone choking water into theirs lungs. _

_Oh it was me. _

"_Bella ,Bella please breath!" He cried in a huff__**. **_

_I asked why because even in this state I wanted to piss him off, but even I could barely understand myself. It kind of scared me. Why did it hurt so much? Why was I even trying to talk to him? _

"_What do you mean why!" He said through his teeth…he sounded angry and hurt. What? Angry, if anything he should be groveling at my feet and apologizing at the least. I should be the angry one! So I yelled again. _

_"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE? YOU'VE MADE IT VERY CLEAR ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME! THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH I CAN TAKE! I'M NOT MADE OF STONE I __**DO**__ HAVE FEELINGS, I'M NOT YOUR STUPID RICH KID'S TOY." Yeah... Realization was finally, really sinking in. I wanted nothing more than to rip my hair out from my head and be left the hell alone to wallow in how stupid a single boy can make a girl feel._

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and just moved here to Forks, Washington yesterday from Phoenix, Arizona to live with my father Charlie while my mother Renée moves around with her new husband Phil. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to do, but if I made my mom happy I was game.

When I arrived here my dad was ecstatic. He even went out of his way to buy me a car…well truck I should say. It was a discolored orange color with a smell of tobacco and leather, and I loved it. It was also an amazing car and could even keep a person like me safe.

And of course this is all because I am probably the clumsiest person on the earth. You drop a pencil in front of me, I'll trip over it and break my foot in the process.

You put a hot, steamy cup of coffee across the room from me, I'll find a way to spill it on me and get 2 degree burn.

Yeah, the emergency room and I are as close conjoined twins. I'll have to be even more careful in a place like this even if I was a small town...it had water and wet things+me=disaster, I didn't want to take the chance.

After I got all my things in order and put away I went to make my dad a thanks-for-taking-me-in-whilst-in-my-time-of-need dinner. I made steak and potatoes, while I was putting the plates on the table Charlie walked the door. This was to be the first meal together. I know it's dumb, but I hadn't the slightest idea of how to be around him? I took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Hey Char-Dad," I was still getting used to calling him dad, I haven't seen him in so long," how was work today." I said with a friendly smile.

"It was the usual…nothing spectacular, wow that smells great Bells!" He was grinning...I could tell he hadn't had decent food in awhile.

The thought made me giggle" Thanks I made it just for you!" I said with just as much enthusiasm as he had before, that got him and I both laughing. After that we sat down and ate...not with a lot of conversation which is good...I could tell living with Charlie would be peaceful compared to the mad house with my mother. After dinner I told Charlie I was going to bed.

"Ugh I need a shower I smell like my truck..." I said to myself and went to take my shower. I got my pajamas on then plopped myself on my computer that I had had since I was 10...which meant it was old and slow. While I waited for the old thing to freaking load I started to think what school would be like tomorrow. I hope people don't stare at me for being so pale, that'd just be embarrassing.

"FINALLY!" The damn thing loaded and I was reading to check my e-mails I knew would be there sent from Renée asking how my flight was and how I was doing so far. "Ahhhh" I stretched after reading and replying to all of my mother's paranoid e-mails about Forks and the "dangers" I could get in.

I felt it was time for bed so I tip toed to my bed not realizing how late I had been up for. It was 12p.m. already and I didn't want to wake up Charlie, but of course I had to trip on one of my books I had left out, "Wuthering Heights", one of my favorites. I picked it up and put it on the drawer next to my bed and slipped in-between the covers**. **

Though it was a useless attempt cause I couldn't sleep at all with my nerves now taking over. So instead of trying to sleep like I should, I grabbed my copy of "Wuthering Heights" I had set next to me and began to read it.

Before I knew it, it was 4:30a.m. Great first day of school and I'm going to be a zombie...just great. Well at least now I was too tired to feel nervous. I put book back on the drawer, turned off the light, and fell into a dream filled sleep of what my day would be like tomorrow. Or more like 3 hours.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BEEP BEEP BEEP...Ugh Shut up. (5 minutes later) BEEP BEEP BEEP…Shut up!

(5 more minutes later)

BEEP BEEP BEEP...Alright already gezz, stupid damn alarm. I knew I was going to be tired today, but I didn't know I'd be THIS drained. Dang jet lag…

Today was going to be mortifying. I can barely keep my eyes open….I stumbled into the bathroom to pee giving me like 2 minutes of sleep on the toilet then got up to splash some cold water on my face. Shesh that was pointless.

I brushed the stank from my teeth and tried to tame the mane on my head some might refer to as hair. Once I felt decent enough I went to find something to wear for my first day of school. I found a blue blouse button up and a pair of black skinny jeans and accompanied it with my black flats.

I headed downstairs into the kitchen to eat. I cooked myself some eggs and drank a glass of orange juice with a sour face. Note to self, toothpaste and orange juice just don't mix. After I finished I grabbed my jacket, locked the door behind me, and headed to my truck to get myself to school.

I drove slower than I usually would have in a car. One reason was because this truck was new to me, I didn't want to break it the first chance I got to ride it. And second I was terrified to start a new school, mostly due to the stares I knew I would get-no matter how much I wished I wouldn't- for being the police chiefs' runaway bride's daughter. In a small town news spreads fast and gossip is all it lives on.

I drove until I came across a sign that read "WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, HOME TO THE SPARTANS". I took two deep breaths and pulled into an empty parking lot. It seemed like I was early, so I decided to take a look-see at the school before the crowds of students got here and the embarrassment would begin.

I walked into the fronts doors of the school and started my solo tour of the school. First I decided it would be best find my locker-since I would have to use it first thing-before I did anything else.

My search landed me at locker #265, while I was beginning to try and open it I noticed a light was on in the classroom next to me-room 108-and I heard the sound of chalk being used.

I looked at the paper of my schedule/map that the school had sent me in the mail a week before, so hopefully I wouldn't have to go to the office today anytime soon at least. While I was looking at my schedule I noticed that my first period was biology in room 108, so I decided to check it out.

When I walked in the teacher…at least I think he was a teacher…didn't notice my arrival so I stayed quiet. I looked at him and held back a gasp. He was the most perfect creature I had ever laid my eyes on. He had a unique color of bronze colored hair that looked like sex on a stick, which he pulled off flawlessly.

Then I marveled at his muscles. Ah! His muscles were so perfect, even if I could only see what little his white collar button up shirt would let me observe. Next my eyes wondered downward, to what? Yes, his ass! Holy shit, I didn't think I could restrain myself from going right up to him and giving it a little squeeze.

When did I become such a pervert? Gezz.

As I was in my daydream land, staring at him, probably with a stupid grin on my face. I sneezed…just my luck. He turned around, now noticing me there, and smiled.

"Hello, may I help you? I'm Edward." Oh even his voice was so perfect, melting into my brain like a lullaby and making me really feel how tired a actually was from all my sleepless night getting ready for the big transition.

Everything was going blurry and I started to feel dizzy. Next thing I knew I was on the floor and everything was black. I've done this enough to know even in my weak state that I was fainting. So embarrassing..

**ohh man now that I reread this I SERIOUSLY realize how far I've come since then. I know I have a lot to grow into but I really feel accomplished and it makes me feel inspired! I LOVE YOU GUYS. And this is taking forever cause now I have to fix everything that bugs me and combine chapters! Ugghh. Stick with me:) By the way does it seem better like this, longer chapter? I hope I got all the grammer shit, probably not. This is why I need a BETA, help me out DAWGGGS:)**


	2. FUCKING EMMET

**OHH look at my progress haha I love it. Ugh I had no idea how long with would take youse guys better appreciate it for dangs sake:) **

**EPOV**

I decided I would head to school early today; well I needed to get some work done. Also I really needed Mr. Morris -the biology teacher- to give me some extra credit points in his class, because my grade was at a D and Carlisle would kick my ass if it stayed that way.

So in hopes of raising my grade I got up at the god awful hour of 6 and got dresses into my white collar button up shirt, and into my deep blue jeans. I went in the bathroom and combed through my hair with my hands and some mousse until it was styled right to my liking. The ladies like a clean man.

I brushed my teeth and decided I would get breakfast on the way. I hopped into my beauty, my silver Volvo and sped my way down to Mickey D's. I picked up speed again and was at school in 5 minutes tops. I parked in my usual spot and carried my food and walked into the front of the school. I headed to class 108 and went to talk to Mr. Morris to see if there was any possible way for me to get my grade up.

Of course the lazy ass told me to clean his room and to write the first lesson for today on the board, eh better than nothing.

And on top of that he also told me that there was going to be a new student starting his class today and that he'd be a little late to class, so since I had this class for 1st and so did she, I'd have to be the one to greet her…great.

I turned on the classrooms lights and began to clean. It took about only 30 minutes to do, so with that I began to write today's lesson and thought I heard someone fussing with their locker, but ignored it and continued on.

I was close to being finished when I heard someone sneeze. It scared the shit out of me and turned around and saw a girl. I had to do a doubt take because it couldn't be possible for someone to be that good looking, she was hot as hell, but I've never seen her before.

Ah and I used my amazing deductions skills to decipher that she must be the new girl. Well just..Fuck me. I looked at her funny and then smiled.

"Hello, may I help you? I'm Edward." And with that I saw her fragile figure fall to the floor. OH SHIT! I rushed over to her, trying to wake her. That didn't work so I picked her up in my arms and carried her over to Mr. Morris's chair.

I propped her up stared at her checking out the deep bags under her eyes. She looked real peaceful and it made me smile...then I snapped out of it and remembered why she looked like that and I began to panic. I took her face in my hands and whispered.

"Wake up please." Just like that her eyes began to flutter open. At first she looked shocked. It took me a minute to realize I was like 3 millimeters away from her face and squeezing her cheeks. I moved my hands hesitantly so I wouldn't scare her further. Her face relaxed, but still looked puzzled. Then she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I seem to not know where I am." She said with a smile. I started to chuckle. "Should I be worried about why you're over me like this?" If in any other circumstance, yes.

I leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "Our little secret."

Then I started to help her up. She was flushed bright red making me chuckle again while I was still helping her up.

She slipped…on what? Next thing I knew she was stopped on top of me. Both of us on the floor. So being thee smart ass I was I just had to. "Should I be worried about why you're over me like this?" I smiled at her and we both laughed.

I helped her up and she asked, "So really, what happened exactly. I remember walking in and then you said hello….then nothing." She had a face of concentration…it's was humorous, I wanted to laugh again, but that would be rude.

"Well I'm not exactly sure, I think you fainted," I thought I heard her murmur "how embarrassing" then she blushed.

"Oh, I don't know why that happened…" liar liar.

"You sure? Did you eat anything today?" I asked worried.

"Yes I did." She said too quickly.

"Here…" I trailed off and picked up what I was looking for…my breakfast I still hadn't had the chance to eat. I handed it to her. "Eat."

"No, I ate I promise." Sure she did.

"Why did you faint then? Hmm?" I challenged her. I waited and she let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed by now that I'm the new girl," I nodded, "My name is Isabella Swan by the way, but call me Bella, please." I took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen….now go on, please." I insisted with a smile.

**BPOV**

My brain felt fuzzy and my butt really hurt. "Wake up, please." And my automatic response was to listen to the soft soothing voice. I opened my eyes to Edward? I think that was his name.

His hands were firm against my cheek and I couldn't help but to love them there en feel as if they belonged. I could smell him and his scent, it was delicious and wonderful, it made me think of all the things I could to him in this instant alone together…my thoughts began where they were so rudely interrupted.

Upon examining his face I wanted to keep this going , only hoped it would make our time like this longer, so I played along. I put in my best shocked face I could manage with him in my thoughts…I guess it worked a little to well because he then pulled away slowly along with his hands. Damn my bad acting.

I almost frowned, but held it back. It was a good thing because about 2 seconds more of our faces inches from each other, I would have had no other choice, but to kiss those full lips of his.

He was still about 3 inches away after he moved so I took that as a good thing and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I seem to not know where I am." He started to chuckle, his merriment being contagious. I played my flirt card while my chances were high, even if my flirt card wasn't a good one, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Should I be worried about why you're over me like this?" And with that he had put on an evil crooked grin. Oh wow. He then leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Our little secret." I blushed bright red as he helped me up. Wow I was still stunned, and I felt like I was going to faint again because of his deep laugh, but instead it left me all weak kneed so of course I slipped on nothing.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground on top of him. Oh god the embarrassment couldn't end. It did feel nice in a hot and heavy way. Wow what is wrong with me, I've never acted like this before, it must be my sleep deprived self.

Note to self get less sleep more often.

"Should I be worried about why you're over me like this?" He said to me with that crooked smile of his again and he knew that I would be putty in his hands whenever he did that. I started to laugh at his charming idiocy.

He was helping me up and I could feel the muscles he was using. Mmm, man I about lost my train of thought. I had to say something fast before I looked stupid staring. "So really, what happened exactly? I remember walking in and then you said hello… then nothing."

Now I was really trying to figure out what happened, lost in my concentration, but still managed to peek through the corner of my eye en see a smile hinting at the edges of his lips….what was so funny to him?

"Well I'm not exactly sure, I think you fainted." Oh god he must think I'm stupid. I mumbled under my breath "how embarrassing" and then I felt myself blush.

"Oh, I don't now how that happened…" Of course I did, but wasn't about to tell him I was being sleep deprived. That would have made it that much more embarrassing and I'm not one for masochism.

"You sure? Did you eat anything today?" He asked worried. He's thinking I have a eating disorder, isn't he? Mother cracker!

"Yes I did." I said quickly

"Here…" He trailed off as he handed me a paper McDonald's bag. He handed it to me and told me to eat it.

"No, I ate, I promise." Stubborn man, leave it be.

"Why did you faint then? Hmm?" He waited. I knew he wouldn't let it go, so I would have to explain. So I let out a sigh and began.

"Well I'm sure you noticed by now that I'm the new girl," he nodded, "My name is Isabella Swan by the way, but call me Bella, please." He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet to you Bella. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen….now go on please." He insisted with a smile.

So I explained to him how nervous I was and upset that I would leave my home in Arizona and how I haven't been sleeping well and that last night must have been my body's last straw 'cause I was weak this morning and ect. I tended to babble.

"Is that all?." He smiled with relief. I laughed at my own stupidity.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was embarrassing that all." I blushed at my admittance to him.

"Not at all," he said, "So it's to my understanding that this is you 1st period?" I looked at him perplexed. How in the hell did he know that? As I was about to question him he stopped me.

"To answer your question I know your going to ask, no, I'm not a stalker. The teacher asked me to greet you." I blushed.

"You're not the teacher?" I said without thinking.

He boomed loudly and he pointed to himself raising his brow, "me a teacher? Hell no, I'm the quarter back for the schools football team. Much better than some old fart of a teacher." Que evil crooked grin.

**BPOV**

"The quarterback of the football team? You look more like a teachers pet doing all the work for him." I teased.

"Shut up, I had some extra credit I needed to get to get my grade up in this class." He said with a smile.

"You do know you totally just gave me the definition of a teachers pet?" I was really starting to enjoy myself with his company.

"Oh yeahh! Well sue me for wanting to keep my grades up." He said sarcastically

"Well we can't all be a book nerd like you Edward Cullen." He was so cute. He came closer to me putting hands on my waist and pulling me into him. Whoa, Quarterback is handsy.

"You know wha-" He was cut off by the sound of "I'm made of plastic and it's fantastic!" He let go of me and answered his phone. "Emmet?" He all but growled at his phone.

**EPOV**

Cock blocking mother fucker. He's always had a skill of interrupting my moments. Always. Now, really? And just when I was talking to the new hot chick in school that I just had my hands on...and we were alone. FUCK!

"Hello?" I said agitated by the interruption. Damn I almost had her too.

"Yo! Ed Man where the hell you at, I came over to your house and you weren't there! Do you know how much gas that cost me?" Fucker.

"Emmett you live 5 minutes from my house, how much gas could you have possibly used up in that amount of time?"

"Lets just say you owe me 5 bucks for each minute it took to get there and we'll be even. KAY?" He said it like such a smart ass. My Best Braw was really annoying when he wanted to be.

"Dude I don't owe you a damn dime, you went there by you own stupid ass." I laughed with no humor.

"Your fucked up man, I just wanted to bring my best bud to school today," I heard a sniff, "I thought you loved me...I guess not." He is such a drama queen.

"Em, you are such a baby...where are you?" I could hear his car parking in the background.

"At school to come and yell at you. Your mom told me where you were, so come out here like a man to face my wrath,!" He was soso weird sometimes...

"Alright Man. I'll be right there." With that I closed my phone. Bella was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Bella I have to go get my friend Emmett before he falls apart without me there to hold his hand." I smiled at her and she giggled.

"Okay you go have fun with that...see you later?" she said while turning to the door and I nodded with my award winning grin while stopping her and whispering to her that we weren't done here.

Giving a kiss the back of her neck, I felt her shiver and her neck heat up.

I would so have this girl in bed by the end of the week, tops.

I walked off with a quick goodbye and went to take care of Emmett...

**BPOV**

He was in the phone for a couple of minutes; I sat there thoroughly happy that he had his hands on me, but the same time shocked at his forwardness. I was lost to the lust of my teenage mind, of course, until he finished speaking to this Emmet character.

"Bella I have to go get my friend Emmett before he falls apart without me there to hold his hand." Damn I was starting to enjoy myself with him. I sighed inwardly and smiled.

"Okay you go have fun with that...see you later." He nodded and then I felt him grab my shoulder breathing a whisper into my ear.

"Don't think we're finished here…" He kissed my neck, which sent shivers down my spine and caused me to blush. I felt a smile under his lips, then they were gone along with the cocky man that possessed them.

I was completely stunned by him. He kissed me…didn't he? Wow I met him not- 3o minutes ago and he was already so ballsy. I started to wonder about all the OTHER girls Edward was giving this attention to. He said he was the quarterback, call me a stereotype, but aren't quarterbacks suppose to be lady's men?

I got angry for some reason, but before I could linger on it, the bell rang.

I saw the first students walk in the classroom and my heart missed a beat…I stared at the table, not wanted to see their gawking eyes. My butterflies were in full force now. Here we go…

**EPOV**

As I walked out to the parking lot, I saw Emmett and went up to him.

"So what was so important that you had to come and pick me up this morning?" I was still pretty pissed about missing my first chance to get my chance on with Bella, but I knew there would be others so I let it slid.

"Oh yeah…you know how I told you about that Rosalie girl?" His smile widened.

"Mhmm, I could never forget that blonde with the triple threat. Legs, ass, and tits." I said while giving Emmett a high five. "But yeah, what about her bro?"

"Well last night I went to Jasper's party -which by the way was awesome, you should have seen it Tyler totally chugged the keg and barfed All over Lauren. I almost pissed myself. Anyway, yeah, ya know how she is Jasper's sister, right? So she had to be at the party and all. So like she came to talk to me after I went outside to get some air, and we talked. Then we made out, which lead to Emmett getting some ass!" Damn I knew I should have gone to that party, but no, damn Mom and her 'quality time' routine. I mean I love the woman, but gezz.

"Damn Em how did you score someone like that?" His booming laugher filled the air.

"Not really sure dude, but she told me she like me and we started to talk, turns out we have a lot in common and well there was a connection a I guess..." He was hiding something, I could tell.

"Well, was she good in bed? maybe I should give her a call…" I knew that would get whatever the fuck he was thinking out into the open.

He gave me a smirk. "Hell yeah man she is amazing in bed. I never wanted it to end." It looked like he was in a daydream….is Emmet in… love?

Then her realized what said.. "NO! Man Rose is my girl!" He glared at me, then he put his hands over his mouth, just like a 5 year old would. Who am I kidding Emmett always acts like a 5 year old. "Oh shit I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Damn Rose is going to kill me..." His smile got bigger every time he said her name.

"Shit man, your dating her? what happened to 'No chick is going to time me down' Emmett?" I pretended to pout.

"Well, Dude he went right out the window when I meet her…" He made it sound as if she was a goddess or something. Then he smiled like I've never seen him before. And that's saying something because he always has a smile of some sort on his face.

"I never knew my bro had a soft spot! You got it bad Em!" We started laughing while giving each other a hug.

"Nah man, I'm here for you, I'm glad you found someone. I'm just sad that I won't have anyone to pick up girls with, oh by the way I met the new girl. She is a sight for the eyes. Nice pair of legs. Decent sized chest too!" That reminded me,

"I totally had her too, that is until you decided to call me and interrupt us."

Emmett smiled. "Sorry man, I didn't know I was interrupting sex 101 for lil Eddie!" He emphasized by grabbing his crouch. He know how I hate that name Jessica Stanley gave my cock. She so wasn't worth the lay. "And I doubt you can get in her pants, for crying out loud her dad is chief Swan." Wait what? Chief Swan?

"Really? How do you know this?"

"Rosalie and Alice are Best friends and Alice keeps tabs on everything, so, yeah. Rose told me. Definitely not going to get Bella Swan into bed with you." He gave me a smug smile which meant one thing.

"Oh yeah want to bet on it?" I said with enthusiasm. I love our bets, I always win them!

"Hell yeah! I bet your pussy ass cant get in her pants by the end of 2 weeks!" Then he coughed out the words "Bitch"

He was so on.

I slapped his head. "Better, I'll have it done in half the time! She'll be screaming my name like no other when I'm done with her!" I winked at him and we both started laughing,

We heard the bell ring and made our way back.

SHIT I totally forgot to finish the lesson on the board; Fucking Emmet!

"Shit Em, I got to go...SEE YOU AT PRACTICE!" I yelled to him while rushing to room 108.

**Oh how I love the Emmet.:) so far so good guys. Cant wait to give you the second half of the date after I'm done with this Beautiful reediting:) Love you all. Cheerio:D**


	3. THIS DAMN FORKS AND ITS PIXIES

**I relooked this and I don't think this Emmet clip is much needed so I'm taking it out. If you want it back just tell me and I will, but for the moment it just doesn't seem so needed ya digg?:) But If you beautiful people want it, it'll be up there faster than you can say whatever you can't say very fast:) Oh like I said I need a BETA? Yeahh? ON WITH THE PROGRESS**

**BPOV**

I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to see a boy with blue eyes and a baby face. He was pretty cute, but yet nothing compared to Edward. Not even close.

"Hi, I'm Mike, are you Isabella?" His smile was to big and it was kind of creepy.

"Yeah, but call me Bella, please." I gave him my best friendly smile. He grabbed me hand. "I know we just met an all, but I was wondering….do you want to go out with me this Saturday?" I removed his hand. Are all men in Forks handsy? He didn't even know how to ask out someone properly. Being the nice person I am I decided to let him down easily and because I didn't want to be known as a bitch my first day. "Yeah..um-" I was cut off by Edward approaching us and he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Mike, I believe your in my seat, isn't that right Bella?" And I couldn't help, but smile at him. Is I just me or did he get hotter every time you saw him or what?

Off in my own world, I heard mike say "…Back off Cullen…" What the hell? Did he think he owned me or something? Oh fuck! He can't really think I accepted his date can he?

"Do you really think that's smart of you Newton?" Wow when Edward was using his threatening voice, it made him all that more irresistible. Mike mumbled whatever and got up to sit next to some girl in the front. Thank god.

Edward sat next to me and I suddenly felt much better. "So Mr. Cullen what's today's lesson on?" He laughed then placed his hand on my upper thigh. I felt my whole body go numb heat up when he leaned closer to me.

"There is this pretty interesting subject id like to investigate further." I could feel his hot breath on my skin and it gave me Goosebumps.

"What might that be?"

"You." I had to move his hand before I completely lost it.

"That's not a very interesting subject." I said meekly still in a daze from his touch, his warm breath, his… _Ah Bella Focus_!

"It is to me….by the way what are your plans for this weekend?" he said in his oh so charming voice. Better play safe.

"Why would you like to know?" I smiled at him. He then gave me that crooked smile that sent my breathing in a frenzy.

**EPOV**

When I arrived kids were just starting to fill their seats. I scanned the room and saw Mike talking with Bella. She looked sick and he had his hand on hers. Hell no, I called first dibs on the new girl; he can have his fill after I got my money! He's lucky I had to finish writing the lesson. Watch your self Newton.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Finally finished I said to myself while flexing my fingers. How in the hell did Morris do this all damn day! I glanced from the right of my eye and saw Mike leaning into Bella like he was actually going to try en fucking kiss her. No. That is my kiss Dick. You can wait your turn.

God I sound like I'm 2, Emmett is finally wearing on me. I starting walking over to them and cleared my throat. "Excuse me Mike, I believe you are in my seat, isn't that right Bella dear?" She gave me a help-me-with-this-loser smile and I gladly obliged.

"Back off Cullen…" Did he just tell me, of all people, to back off?

"Do you really think that's smart of you Newton?" This fucker knew I wasn't to be messed with. _Especially_ since last year when the football team did a number on his car _and_his face when he forced a kiss on Alice, my little sister and my best friend's girl. I've never seen Jasper so pissed in my life.

That day he fucked Mike up and when he was done the football team stepped in when Alice started to cry. She was like sister to them, hell she was my sister! Well after we were done with him he had to be taken to the hospital for awhile. Little pussy told everyone he got in a car crash. What an asshat.

He got up and went to sit with Jessica Stanley. One of my many conquests, but after I had sex with her she wouldn't leave me alone. No let me rephrase that _wont_ leave me alone. Annoying Bitches these days he, but what can I do?

I sat down next to Bella and she smile at me with relief.

"Well hello Mr. Cullen what's today's lesson on?" I chuckled, placed my hand on her upper thigh and leaned into her.

"There is this pretty interesting subject id like to investigate further." I breathed in the way I knew how to make the girls fidget. I could watch her fidget all damn day.

"What might that be?"

"You…" I whispered and she blushed while she moved my hand away.

"That's not a very interesting subject..." Oh shes's loosing it. Got pull her back or I'm out 100 bucks. Damn our rich kid games.

"It is to me…by the way what are your plans for this weekend?" She turned to look me. Bingo. Girls love this date shit.

"And why would you like to know Edward?" I then gave her a crooked smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me at 7:00p.m. on Saturday?" I asked.

**BPOV**

Was it just a coincidence he asked they same day Mike did? "Where would you like to accompany me at?" There. That seemed like and innocent enough question.

"At Tucci's and then we will make it up as we go after." Ah he was so sweet, how can I deny him?

"Will I be the ride there or will you do the honors of picking me up?" I tried the whole flirting thing again. I seem to be getting better though it's probably in my own mind.

"I think I could fashion a ride for the Beautiful Bella." He smiled and put his hand on my thigh again. "By the way do you have any idea of what we should do after wards?" Was he trying to seduce me? In class?

What a jerk, an amazingly gorgeous jerk.

"I-I..we could-" I was cut off again, but by the teacher this time. I guess we would have to continue our little conversation after.

The teacher droned on about some non sense…which I probably would have been paying attention to if it weren't for Edward's hand moving in little circles on my thigh throughout the whole class period.

He would every so often slip his hand closer and closer then move it away slowly. The torturous pattern continued until the bell rang and ruin it. My legs were surely made of jelly by now and didn't want to move. It seemed neither did Edward.

"What's your next class Bella, let me walk you to it so you don't get lost." He was sweet, but I didn't want him to be doing things for me.

"Gym, and Oh no it's not necessary, I wouldn't want to burden you and make you late to your next class just to take me to mine, besides I can find it on my own." I gave him a sincere smile.

"It wouldn't be a burden at all. Please?" Puppy eyes. No one can resist the puppy eyes. Damn man, he knew he had me too.

"Fine, but I still don't want you too." My mother always said I was a stubborn child, but she also said was to nice for my own good.

"Thank you, now lets get going." He linked our arms and led the way to the gymnasium. "There you are Bella I hope you enjoy your class without me," He said while pouting out his bottom lip, "I'll just have to endure being away from you." He said jokingly. He was soooo freaking cute I just wanted to pinch his cheeks...and maybe bite that adorable pouting lip.

"Ha-Ha, very funny. Get to class." He waved goodbye and I went to face my ultimate doom, gym… This class was definitely not made for the coordinate challenged. The last time I had played a sport was for fun with Phil. It was all fun until I took that base…I ended up breaking the nose of the pitcher and had clonked most of the baseball players in the head. They all said I was a safety hazard waiting to happen.

Poor unsuspecting gym class.

"I would guess you are Miss Swan, am I right?" Said what I could only assume was the teacher. I was for sure this time.

"Yes I am Bella Swan, nice to meet you." He shook my hand and went to get me my gym clothes.

"Now here are your clothes for gym and you will change before class everyday…so head off to get ready and when you come back we are playing basketball. Do you know how to play basketball?" basketball? Awe come on!

"Yes, but I mus-" But I was cut off again. You know this being cut off thing was really starting to get annoying. But what made it worse was I was cut off by a ball flying into my head.

"Ouch!"

"Oh I am soooo so so so so sorry! Are you okayy?" asked a girl I turned around to tell her I was fine. When I did I saw her, she was very pretty, with short, black, spiky hair. She kind of reminded me of a pixie. "Oh, I..um..I'm fine don't worry, it happens a lot, no big deal." I smiled at her.

"I'm still sooo sorry, you sure your okay? I'm Alice by the way." She said.

"Hi. I'm Bella, I'm new here." And she hugged me.

"Oh I know! We are going to be the best of friends, come on, you have to meet Rosalie!" She was practically jumping up and down with enthusiasm. I liked her already. She was weird, but she seemed like she had a good cause.

"Cullen, make sure Miss Swan gets situated will you?" Asked the teacher, annoyance in his tone, he probably didn't like how she had intruded on him. I'm guessing, but I think she might do that a lot.

"Will do Mr. Scott! Come on, Bella, let's get you dressed." She took me to girls locker room and I began to change. Wait did he say Cullen? Couldn't be…

"Um, Alice are you by chance related to Edward Cullen?" I was curious.

"Yes, he's my brother, why have you two met?" It sounded as if she wished we didn't.

"Yeah I have 1st with him." I smiled at her.

"Oh, you know I love my brother very much and all, but Bella I do hope you stay away form him." She sounded angry.

"Why?" He seemed so nice.

"Well my brother has the rep of being a man whore and, well, I know first hand that he is and I just don't want you to get hurt by him." She said angrily…which made me obvious to that when Alice got mad you didn't want to be the one it's aimed towards.

"How so…" I really didn't get what she meant. Edward seemed like a sweetheart.

"Bella I can see it now, he already has you liking him. I can just tell and he uses girls. I just don't want you to be one of them." She sounded a little sad.

I took her words to the heart and maybe if you take away the charm and got down to basics he wasn't as much as a sweetheart as I thought him to be. I mean he always had his hand on me and said the most provocative things. It was as if it was a cover up for the true him. It totally was.

"Oh no Alice! I sort of have a date with him on Saturday, crap." I was disappointed in myself for falling for his tricks.

"Oh really…"She had an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. This could only mean trouble.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alice I can't fucking do that. It's so not me! No." I pleaded with her.

"COME ON BELLA..THIS IS ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE TO GET MY BROTHER BACK!" Damn that pixie and her puppy dog face!

"But Alice…" I knew I was loosing this battle so I just gave in with a pitiful ending plea.

"Goody, Oh Bella this is going to be so great! It's mean, but hey he needs to be the 'played' and not the 'player' this time!" Even though it sounded like a good plan it just was something I was sure I could do. I mean I'm not good with playing people; in fact I've never had to or even tried to.

See, Alice told me her plan to get Edward back for all the shit he put these poor girls of Forks high through. Said that she would play 'Bella Barbie', as she liked to put it, everyday before school until Saturday and a little after if it took longer so he would, and I quote, go berserk over my luscious body. Yeah right.

She also described to me the moves and the things I'd have to do to get him to want me more and after all that when he was least expecting it, I would have to get him to want to sleep with me. Which wouldn't be hard at all and so I didn't see the point in any of this, but she told me to shut up so I did. And then I'd have to video tape the man naked and hand cuffed to a bed. I cannot possibly so this shit, dammit.

I guess she saw my horrified expression. "Bella relaxed, it will be fun don't worry and the best part is we get to go shopping!" Shopping? No, gezz this was going to be my hell on earth. This damn Forks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After school that day drove with me to my house and the first thing she did when she got there was examine my closet. By the look on her face she didn't seem to happy about my choice in wardrobe.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! WHAT IS THIS?" She pulled out one of my favorite green polo's.

"This is a polo Alice and here I thought you knew everything about clothes." I smirked at her causing her to glare at me.

"This is not good Bella; you have nothing decent to wear!" Hey! I thought I dressed decent enough.

"Ouch," I put my hand over my heart, "That stung a little." I put on my best hurt face.

"Oh Bella, stop being a sour puss and get my car keys. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING! Now!" she sang in a demanding voice -which gave me no choice. I was scared, to say the least, of this little annoying pixie.

"Let me call Charlie and tell him first, shesh!" I grabbed my cell and left a message on Charlie's phone telling I'd be home late. With that she dragged me out the door 'kicking and screaming 'metaphorically of course.

"Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" She was threatening me now? damn she sure is persistent.

"Fine but I won't enjoy myself..." I mumbled.

When we got in her car to go shopping she said. "Bella I'm sorry I'm being so pushy. It's just that I really want to spend time with you, so please don't be mad with me." She gave me a sincere smile and all my anger faded away.

"It's okay Alice, I'm not mad, I just hate shopping, but I can learn to love it if you do." I returned her a smile. I really did want a friend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As we drove we talked about my life and how I was doing here. We also discussed boys and it turns out she's been dating a kid named Jasper for 2 years now and she told me they were secretly engaged. I was shocked, but happy to hear that she was so in love with someone. She told me about Rosalie and her man Emmett. I really wanted to meet them all, they sounded great.

"YES, we're finally here!" She exclaimed in my ear.

"Wow Alice, tell the whole world why don't you?" I said while holding my ear, laughing with her.

"Come on Bella we are going to get you some hot ass outfits! And shoes! And make u-" No she wasn't gong to get me all this stuff, especially make up, I dreaded the stuff. it smelled off.

"No we are not. You are going to buy me one thing and that's it! Nothing more!" I cut her off and she gave me, what I had guessed by now, her I-will-get-what-I-want puppy face.

"Alice….." I looked at her displeasingly.

"Aw Bella, please!" She whined.

"God Alice what am I going to do with you…" I gave her frown and she smiled.

"Come on Bella the mall awaits." She said in her cheery tone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

UGH! 4 hours later, hundreds and hundreds of outfits, and billions of shoes later she called it a day. No, not because she was done, but only because the mall was closing. She was going to be the cause of my death one of these days.

"Wow Bella we got so much more stuff to get! We didn't even get you any earrings yet, or hats, or-" Yeah of course she'd say something like this.

"No Alice I draw the line here. I've let you buy me too much already and I'm putting my foot down," I stomped my foot, "please no more." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh pooh Bella, you are no fun, but I will get you to go some other time, so help me." She gave me a wicked smile, which I knew sent chills down my spine, because she would do it some how.

"Yeah, whatever." I gave her a smile; I didn't want this to turn into a fight, which I wouldn't win anyways. Only Alice.

"Let's get you home and pick out what you will wear tomorrow." She grabbed my hand and led me to her yellow Porsche Turbo 911, I only new that because she talked about her car like it was her flesh and blood.

As we were driving home there were questions building up inside me and I had to ask one before I exploded. "Alice, why…why..uh do you think I will be able to get Edward to like me?"

"Believe me Bella, you are already beautiful, but when I get done with you he won't know what hit him." She laughed and we talked about the plan for a while, but deep down I really didn't want to hurt him.

"Come on lets go up to my room Alice." She followed me upstairs. She had all the clothes she had bought for me and began to put them away. She was really strong for someone so small. When she was finished my whole closet was full! Oh wow how did she get so much for me!

"Oh My, Alice why did you get me so much? I can't accept this!" She was unbelievable.

"No, its my..hmm? Welcoming you here present! So you have to take it, no more fuss!" She stuck her tongue out at me and smile. I couldn't stay mad at her for it for very long so I helped her put the clothes away then we sat on my bed.

"So I was thinking we should put you in something blue or maybe white…" She got up and went through the closet; she came back with a white, v-neck shirt and a pair of skinny jeans….

"Yes this is perfect, and those black boots. Yes that would so work!" She smiled at herself. I was not thrilled

"No, I can barely even walk now. Those shoes will kill me!" I didn't want to die wearing those.

"Oh silly Bella, you'll be fine now come here and try it on!" She demanded.

I tried on the outfit she pick and to my amazement, it look really good. Alice really did have an eye for fashion. "It's really cute, thank you." I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Edward is going to flip, but we still need to decide how to do your hair and make up…hmm, is it alright if I sleep over?" Oh so this was going to be an all nighter thing? Great.

I dialed Charlie and asked if Alice could stay, he said she could and was happy I was making friends already. Leave it to Charlie.

"EKKKK! YAY SLUMBER PARTAY! WOOHOO!" Alice cheered, she really was to hyperactive, but you had to love her.

"So what do you want to do?" I wondered.

"First I have to call Jasper and tell him not to sneak over tonight and then I'll give you details of what I have planned." She picked up her phone and started to talk to Jasper.

I felt it was a private moment so I went downstairs to get my book bag and get my copy of "Wuthering Heights". When I got downstairs and opened the bag a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and it said…

**HAHA this was a fun chapter , but gezz i hope i finish soon my ass is starting to hurt with all this redoing. haha oh well.:) love you all cheerio. ALMOST DONE**


	4. THE GAME

**HAHA yes no one is ROB PATTINSON hot!! Lol especially his bod..can we say yummalicious!! And his smile..ohhkay I'm getting so off topic haha, but anyways haha thanks for all the help guys:] en I think I fixed all the spelling mistakes but im sure I missed some so sorry we can't all be perfect:] We there isn't that much to say so here goes chapter 9!! Wow almost to 10 I'm psyched:]**

**EPOV**

After I let Bella to her class I walked into my Spanish 3 and sat in my usual seat. I was there early so it gave me time to strategize. First, well I will wait for Bella after gym and then….wait doesn't Alice have gym for this period…nahh they probably won't talk, I'm not going to worry over it. As I was getting back to my thoughts I saw Tanya Denali walking up to me, now she was a fine piece of ass, I'd do her 10 times a day if I could. She wasn't annoying like Jessica because she used me just like I used her and it worked out great.

"Hey Edward." She smiled at me while flipping her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder. She was wearing a yellow top with black tight jeans and a white coat, she made every girl envious of her.

"Hey Tanya what brings you here?" She sat on my lap.

"Oh I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me in the janitor's closet for a sec…or minutes." She said in a seductive voice, while trailing her fingers up my abs. Now how could I say no to that?

"What are you waiting for?" I said, she gabbed my hand and lead my to the janitor's closet which was right next to the girls locker room. When we go there I heard voices, I couldn't help but to listen.

"Um Alice are you by chance related to Edward Cullen?" Was that Bella? With Alice?

"Yes, he's my brother, why have you two met?" Oh god it is them! Alice's is going to ruin this for me. When i was leaning in to hear more Tanya interrupted my easdropping.

"Come on Edward I don't have all day…" She tugged at my shirt.

"Um…I…have to go..." I walked away from a very pissed off Tanya. I heard her mumble something, but I couldn't understand it…and I'm sure I didn't want to either. I walked back to class and sat back down just before the bell rang. Jasper had this class with me, so he sat right next to me.

"Hey Ed? What's up?" Asked Jasper.

"Nothing…" I sighed, why did I leave Tanya? Am I stupid or something, a girl wants to do a quickie with me in a closet and I leave because I hear Bella and don't want to get caught by her?

"You sound down, man what happen?" Jasper can always tell when something is the matter with someone...he's been like that since I can remember.

"I think there is something wrong with me, I just left Tanya, a girl who wanted to have sex with me, alone by herself because I felt…guilty…?" I feel guilty? Since when did I ever feel guilty about this kind of stuff?

"Guilty? About what? For wanting to sleep with her? Haha that doesn't sound like you." He said.

"I know...uh…it's probably nothing, so anything new with Alice?" I said hoping to change the subject.

"Well…um you wouldn't be mad at me if, we…uh…were engaged?" He said slowly. ENGAGAED?

"What? You and my sister?" I almost yelled.

"Yeah, well, I mean I love her Edward...it's not like we are going to get married right now, I just…um...wanted to show everyone she's of limits, that she will be mine forever, you know?." He blushed. Wow my sister and Jazz...we all new it would happen, but still.

"Well at least if someone's going to be married to my sister, it will be you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, she made me get a different ring though, so that I could propose formally. You know Alice…do you want to see it? We are going on a date next week that's when I am going to propose again…" I nodded and her reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Wow that's got to be at least 10k. definably Alice style." I winked at him.

"Yeah, and this is just the engagement ring, I can't wait to see the wedding ring..." He said with sarcasm and we laughed, then he put the ring back in his pocket.

"Haha yeah that's going to be a blast, she coming to the game tonite?" I asked.

"Yeah she said she was, but there is this new girl and you know how Alice likes to make friends...so who knows." He laughed, what if Alice brings Bella over to our house, yes it will make it that much easier to make my moves haha, yeah as if Alice would let me.

The teacher walked in and class started…….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After school I went to get changed for the game. I met up with Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey bro, ready you kick some La Push ass!" Exclaimed Emmett.

"YEAH!! You know it! We're going to make them go running with their tails between their legs!" The games always bring out the inner Emmett in me.

"So how's it going with that new girl…Bella?" I knew he was going to bring this up.

"Got her on a leash just like I am going to do with those dogs!" I quickly said so the subject would be changed.

"Haha yeah, let's huddle! Jazz get off the phone and come here!" Jasper came running over.

"Sorry, it was Alice, she told me not to come over tonite because she is sleeping over at Bella's, you know that new girl." He said out of breath from running.

"Oh." Was all I could say, sleepovers lead to gossip, gossip coming from my sister is never gossip…it's always the truth...dammit Alice is going to ruin everything. Well I better take my anger out on the field, rqther than Alice, she'll rip your throat out.

"WHOSE GOING TO WIN?!" Emmett is the captain of the team so he always makes our 'motivation' speeches, as he puts it.

"WE ARE!" The whole team said in unison.

"WHO WE GOING TO BEAT?!" He yelled

"LA PUSH DOGS!" The team chanted and ran out to the field.

**Sorry that its so short I'm still writing Bella's point of view and its longs so haha yeahh it will be up soon no worries. Ugh me week of no parents is over they come bakk tomorrow :( but I do miss them so haha yay. ! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry if I cant sound like a boy I'm not one so I don't have any idea of how they talk when girls aren't near haha so yeahh work with me:] thanks for reading it makes me very pleased:] and grateful thank you:]**

**Until next time Cherrio:] **


	5. SLEEP OVER

**Hahaha yes I'm counting down the days til my birthday so far 17 more:] finally to be a year older:] I'm so happy. Lol now on to my story. Kay sorry I know the last chapter was sort of a snore but it leads up to goodness :] and I've been itching to use the phrase –to relish the feeling- of somewhere along those lined lol its been in my head for a while so that will be in here I hope:] **

**Without anymore interruptions its chapter 10!! Wow I amaze ****myself**** (:**

**BPOV**

I picked up the piece of paper and it said. _"Hey babe, sorry Cullen interrupted us, but I cant wait until our date, call me so you can get details. P.s. Oh and com over anytime you please, or if you need ANYTHING, don't hesitate."_

I can't believe him! Ew he gave me his number and even had the nerve to give me his address! What was he expecting me to do? Have sex with him? Um…hello virgin and even if I wasn't, not in this or any lifetime would I ever sleep with Mike Newton...even just thinking his name makes me shudder in disgust.

I crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it into the trash. GOD! The pigs this world has and I get hit on by both of them (Mike and Edward.) Even if I don't think Edward is much of a pervert as to just a man whore, but still at the moment, pig sounded right. As usual though it does sound like my luck….YIPPY!

Netter go see if Alice is done before I go and grab the paper out of the garbage, call up Mike, and tell him to shove a stick up his ass….haha on second thought that sounds much more fun, Alice can wait. I headed over to the trash can, but then I heard my name being called, damn.

"Bella, get your butt up here! We have some planning and girl time to do!" She yelled form upstairs. I grabbed my book and headed upstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled back. When I got up there I was attacked by hands.

"Sit." She ordered, I did as she commanded. "Okay, so I was thinking we could pull this up like that, put this up like this. Oh and straighten it or maybe curl it? Oh will see what works later, and wow we could put his clip here, it matches perfect with your outfit!"

She lifted and tugged at my hair for what seemed like hours. "Yes, yes, yes perfect! Bella you are going to look so hot! He won't be able to resist!" She giggled.

"Oh Alice I really doubt you could make me, Mrs. Plain Jane, look hot, when now I can barely pass for pretty." Its truly how I felt, this is how its always been. Me and my lifeless brown hair, my albino skin, my frail figure, and my dull brown eyes. There was nothing special about me to attract someone of the opposite sex.

"Oh don't be silly, you are gorgeous, have faith in yourself Bella." I gave her a smile. Alice is really stating to grow on me; she had this way of making me feel important and happy. I guess you could say she was becoming my best friends….even if we have only known each other for a day, I feel extremely confident and comfortable with her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After lots of junk food, 2 chick flicks (The notebook and JOHN TCUKER MUST DIE :]..), and a phone call to Jasper; Alice was ready for bed. "Ahhhh, I'm sooo tired, lets hit they hay Bella." She yawned.

"haha okay, you get settled, I'm going to take a shower." I said and she yawned again.

"Alright, see you in a minute…" Her eye's started to flutter.

"Nighty night Alice, sweet dreams." I whispered and closed the bathroom door. I started the water and got in. I relished the feeling of the hot, steamy water against my skin...it was like my own personal heaven, so soothing to the touch.

It had truly been along day, I could feel all the knots and my muscles start to loosen up, I became more relaxed. After I used up all the hot water I turned the shower off. I opened the curtain and felt the chilling air creep up on me so I quickly grabbed the towel next to me and wrapped it around my waist.

I dried off, put on my sweats and a tank top, and then went to go lie on the bed with a sleeping Alice. I couldn't sleep yet again so I grabbed my "Wuthering Heights" and began to read. After a few minutes I heard something vibrating and it scared me, until I realized that it was Alice's phone going off.

"Get it…" She mumbled, and I giggled. I picked it up not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

_"Hello?"_ I whispered into the phone.

_"Alice?"_ A familiar voice asked.

_"No sorry, she's asleep, this is Bella. Would you like to leave a message?"_ I asked.

_"Oh hey Bella, it's Edward."_ I froze, oh no, what do I do? Alice cant help me she's barley coherent….I guess I could wing it.

_"Edward?….Hmm which Edward, there are a lots of Edwards."_ I teased.

_"Edward Cullen of course, do you know any better looking Edward out there?"_ He said.

_"Why yes, yes I do."_ We laughed.

_"Well I'd like to meet him on of these days, he sounds like competition."_

_"Oh big time competition! He's to gorgeous…he'd put you to shame."_ I joked.

_"Ouch…that took a hit on my ego, and here I thought I was the sexiest Edward Alive."_ I giggled. Psh, more like the sexiest man alive!

_"So may I ask why you called, and so late I might add?"_ It was 1:00 in the morning.

_"Oh sorry, jasper is at my house and made me call to wish her goodnight, and say I love you...again."_ He chuckled. "But now I'm glad I called, because I get to talk to you." Even over the phone he could make me blush.

_"Really, why would you want to talk to me?"_ I smiled.

_"Because I like you Bella." _I could just imagine him and that sexy crooked grin of his spreading across his face, I almost fainted.

_"S-so who won the game?"_ I asked not wanting to go into that topic any further, for Alice had not gone over it with me yet. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep in control with him talking to me like that.

_"Oh we whooped their asses! You should have seen it!" _He said with such enthusiasm it made me smile at how different he could be…when he was just himself and not the 'player' him.

_"I wished I could have, but Alice insisted that we just had to go shopping."_ I scrunched my face at the memory.

_"She got you to go shopping with her…you poor girl!"_ He teased.

_"Edward, she wants to go again!"_ I put fake horror in my voice, to make it more dramatic.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We talked for awhile and then I remembered I was using Alice's phone. "_Edward, I have to go, I just realized I'm still on Alice's phone and well it's rude to use up her minutes like this."_ I explained.

_"Oh right, I'm sorry…would you like to give me your number so we could talk more?"_ He asked, better do what Alice said, make him give you his number if he asks.

_"How bout you give me yours?"_ I asked.

_"Okay."_ I put his number into my phone and we said out goodbyes. I felt sleepy so I decided it was time for bed…

**EPOV**

"Edward, can you call Alice on your phone? I left mine at my house before I got her. I hope she didn't call it… tell her I love her and to have sweet dreams!" Jasper yelled from downstairs.

"Why can't you Jazz? She's your girlfriend?" I yelled back.

"Because I'm making us food, so please!" He begged, man there love is annoying sometimes, haha.

"Fine, I'll call your fiancé!" I teased.

"Shut up, don't be jealous I found my soul mate and you haven't!" We laughed. I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number, it rang 2 times, then she answered.

_"Hello?"_ That didn't sound like Alice.

_"Alice?"_ I asked.

_"No sorry, she's asleep, this is Bella. Would you like to leave a message?"_ She whispered, oh yeah Alice was at Bella's house tonight.

_"Oh hey Bella, it's Edward."_ There was a pause before she spoke again.

_"Edward?….Hmm which Edward, there are a lots of Edwards."_ She was teasing me huh? I smiled

_"Edward Cullen of course, do you know any better looking Edward out there?"_ I teased back.

_"Why yes, yes I do."_ We laughed.

_"Well I'd like to meet him on of these days, he sounds like competition."_ I said jokingly.

_"Oh big time competition! He's to gorgeous…he'd put you to shame."_ She said.

_"Ouch…that took a hit on my ego, and here I thought I was the sexiest Edward Alive."_ She

_"So may I ask why you called, and so late I might add?"_ I looked at the clock, wow it was 1 a.m.

_"Oh sorry, jasper is at my house and made me call to wish her goodnight, and say I love you...again."_ I chuckled. "But now I'm glad I called, because I get to talk to you." I pictured the blush on her cheeks spreading a red stream across her face, and it made me smirk…

_"Really, why would you want to talk to me?" _Well Alice isn't awake to stop me so…

_"Because I like you Bella."_ My smile widened.

_"S-so who won the game?"_ What? Why is she changing the subject? Does she not like me? Whoa Edward…you're acting strange. I guess I'll just go along with it for now…

_"Oh we whooped their asses! You should have seen it!"_ It really was, Emmett pounded the other teams' center, Jacob, and he had to get stitches.

_"I wished I could have, but Alice insisted that we just had to go shopping."_ She already forced Bella to go shopping with her, wow Alice never quits does she…haha

_"She got you to go shopping with her…you poor girl!"_ I teased.

_"Edward, she wants to go again!"_ I laughed at how panicked she sounded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We talked for a little bit, and strangely it was kind of nice…

_"Edward, I have to go, I just realized I'm still on Alice's phone and well it's rude to use up her minutes like this."_ I forgot, oops.

_"Oh right, I'm sorry…would you like to give me your number so we could talk more?"_ Half of me wanted her number to help me with the bet and the other half wanted it because, well I actually enjoyed talking to her…what is happening to me, I think im getting soft?

_"How bout you give me yours?"_ She asked.

_"Okay."_ Without thinking I gave her my number, I never give out my number…ever? After that we said our goodbyes and I put my phone away.

"Hey finally lover boy, I've been waiting forever for you to get off the phone. Did you tell Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Psh, shut up haha, and nahh she was asleep and Bella answered her phone." I

said nonchalantly.

"Oh so you were talking to Bella hmm…" He smirked at me; I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "Shut up at least I'm not whipped like you!" I grimaced then laughed.

"Hey, it's a small price to pay to be in love. Not like you'd ever know, being the man whore you are!" We started to laughed.

"Well being a man whore has its benefits that being whipped doesn't." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Yeah, whatever." Jasper smiled. "Now come on I can't eat all this food by myself."

"Psh, I'm already ahead of you!" I grabbed a hand full of popcorn and shoved it into my mouth.

**BPOV**

"Rise and shine beautiful!" I woke up to a very alert Alice, jumping up and down on my bed."

"No…" I mumbled.

"Yes, yes, yes we need to get ready for school, it's already 5:00 a.m. come on we haven't got all day!" 5:00 IN THE MORNING!! WHAT THE HELL? IS SHE CRAZY!! I usually wake up at 7:00, hell no!

"No, it's sleepy time for Bella." I pulled the covers over my head.

"It's wakey wakey time for Bella, get your ass up." She ripped the covers off the bed and I immediately felt the cold of the morning engulf my body heat, I whimpered from the loss.

"Fine!" I hissed.

"Goody, we've got so much to do and go over before school starts." She cheered, out of all the people in the school to be friends with and I get a morning person…great.

"Aright let's get this show on the road." I groaned.

**There is more to this so don't think It leaves off here…I just ran out of day light to finish it ahaha:] so yeah no worries:] oh and Edward is going to become less of a jerk as the next chapter evolves:] Thank you, I really can't say it enough..also I didn't have time to really edit it so ill do that tomorrow just enjoy til then(:**

**Until next time Cherrio:]**


	6. MAKEOVER

**Haha I love Legally blonde it makes me (I'm blonde) feel smart lol:]] AU! Hilarious lol so anyway guys I forgot to mention that I have all the outfits so far that I had detailed in my chapters so if you want to give it a look-see go ahead:] And I think this is the chapter most people wanted to see so far, the make over :] oh and I listened to the Juno song over and over while I wrote this lol don't know why..(: oh and I also changed Bella's outfit :] the other one didn't scream "LOOK AT ME!" like this on does so haha**

**So here is chapter 11!! :]**

**Here's a rewind of what happened last…so you don't get confused :{)**

"_Rise and shine beautiful!" I woke up to a very alert Alice, jumping up and down on my bed."_

"_No…" I mumbled._

"_Yes, yes, yes we need to get ready for school, it's already 5:00 a.m. come on we haven't got all day!" 5:00 IN THE MORNING!! WHAT THE HELL? IS SHE CRAZY!! I usually wake up at 7:00, hell no!_

"_No, it's sleepy time for Bella." I pulled the covers over my head._

"_It's wakey wakey time for Bella, get your ass up." She ripped the covers off the bed and I immediately felt the cold of the morning engulf my body heat, I whimpered form the loss._

"_Fine!" I hissed._

"_Goody, we've got so much to do and go over before school starts." She cheered, out of all the people in the school to be friends with and I get a morning person…great._

"_Aright let's get this show on the road." I groaned._

**BPOV**

Alice jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom with a humongous bag full of toiletries and more… I soon began to hear clanking and things being plugged in, I decided that now was a good time to make us some breakfast.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I cooked some French toast and called Alice down to eat. "Alice, I made some breakfast, would you like some?!" I yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Yes." I jumped at the soprano voice near by; I turned around to see a very hungry eyed Alice. How did she get down here without me noticing? Must be one of the many advantages of being so small…. She was already dressed in a white ruffled shirt; black, flowy skirt with ankle boots; her hair was in disarray spikes and her make up matched her elegant face completely …..she gets ready so fast, must be another advantage. Alice was so beautiful, and it made me sort of envious of her…

Alice's hands flung at the toast and shoved it into her mouth. "MMMM, fench toast. My favowite!" She said with her mouth crammed with breakfast.

"Close your moth sicko!" She opened her mouth and showed all the contents within it.

"Yu knowa yu wike it." She took another bite of food and swallowed...yeahh about that envious thing..no not so much anymore … "Come on, we need to get you ready." She said while swallowing the last portion of her food.

We walked upstairs and went straight into the bathroom. She made me get dressed before I got any other stuff done. She handed me my clothes and…WHAT? "Alice what the hell are these?!" I held up two very blue, very lacey, and very showy pieces of lingerie.

"Bella, even though its gross for me to think about, you never know…today you guys might...you know, I thought it would help." She said that sentence so quickly, liked she didn't want me to hear it all.

"YOU THINK I NEED THIS! I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING WITH HIM TODAY!" I all but yelled at her.

"You never know." She winked at me.

"Ugh! Alice no...I can't…its embarrassing..." I wined.

"Bella, no one will see but him and it's just a precaution...or..." Something when 'DING' in her head and swear I could of heard it go off. "You can take him to the locker room….make out with him…show him a little sumhum sumhum...then leave him all hot and heavy!" She smiled wickedly at the idea.

"Oh mann, I don't know if I'm ready for his…" I thought about how erotic he made me feel when he touched or let alone smiled at me with that crooked smile of his...the real thing I was worried about was if I could or would be able to stop! Damn teenage hormones!

"Yes you can, believe in yourself!" she exclaimed.

"I will try..." I finally gave in and so I put on the lingerie and then one of the many outfits Alice had planned for 'OPERATION-PLAYEDWARD'. After I was all dresses she sat me down in a chair she had placed in the bathroom for me. I soon felt the heat of an iron on my head. "Alice what are you doing?" I was scared to get burned.

"Curling your hair duh?" She made it sound so obvious, but to me it was an all to new experience.

"Oh." Was all I said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After she was done curling, she grabbed out a bag…it smelled funky...like…like, makeup! I jumped up. "No Alice not in a million years will I let you put that gunk on my face…" I tried to run, but damn, that pixie is strong.

"Sit! You're going to ruin your hair!" She glared at me and I instantly fell back in my seat. I hate when she does that…it's frightening.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and she began to apply the goop onto my face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

20 minutes later Alice deemed me presentable. I felt uncomfortable, like I was out of my skin, it could also be from my little amount of clothing I had on that I usually covered with a sweater. "OH MY GOD BELLA YOU LOOK ABSOLUTLY STUNNING! DAYYUUMNN!" Alice grinned.

"Let's see the damage..." She lead our way to the full length mirror in my room, I looked into it….who was that staring back at me? That looked nothing like me, this girl looked confident, graceful, and most of all…beautiful. Her once dull hair now hung in loose curls below her elbows, her once boring brown eyes were brought out by the eyeliner and mascara they looked bright and glittery, and her once fragile body that had no ump to it now looked like it belong to a super model as the clothes she wore hugged her body in all the right places. Her creamy cheeks filled with a bright red and I could feel my eye's water at the rim. "I can't believe it…oh thank you Alice! I love it, I love you! You are the bestest friend a person could ever ask for!" I jumped up and hugged her.

"Haha I knew there was no need for blush for you..you already have a lovely red on them all the time anyway and Oh you are welcome! I love you too! See hot right? I told you, you are pretty, you just needed a little effort to bring it out!" She chimed. "And we are bestest friends?!" she hugged me even tighter.

"Of course!" I was giddy with excitement…today might go good after all…

**Ohh boy next chapter Edwards reaction..cant you wait:] Sorry its on of my short ones I just wanted to give you a little before I went all KABLAM on you:] thank for reading:] I love you guys:]**

**Until next time Cherrio:]**


	7. DOUBLE TAKE

**Whoa mann sorry guys I didn't know I was making you that anxious sorry haha:] but hey anticipation is a good thing…sometimes:] so next chapter is definalty a long one for making you wait so long! thanks for reading by the way haha oh and I wanted to do something to make it more interesting for me to write and to advance my vocabulary further, so I will have words of the day like I have to use a certain word in my story at least once:] **

**The words for today are PERTURBED:] (nervous) **

**Here for your anticipated pleasure chapter 12:] **

**BPOV**

"Alice, are we taking your car or mine?" I asked.

"Hmmm, well we're going to end up back here anyway so just….do Eeny, meeny, miny, moe on them!" She mused. I decided I would play along for her; I did Eeny, meeny, miny, moe on the 2 cars and ended up in Alice's.

"Your car it is." I smiled.

"Okay, so are you ready to knock the socks off my big bro?!" Alice grinned.

"Haha…not really, but the sooner the better, right?" I laughed nervously. We walked outside; I locked my front door, and headed over to the passenger's side of Alice's car. She sat in the drivers seat, started the car and we drove off. On the way we talked about Jasper some more and how she couldn't wait for me to meet everyone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We arrived at school and took a space next to a silver Volvo …which the only reason why I knew what kind of car it was is because Alice had told me earlier that this is Edward's so called 'baby'…Cullen's and their cars haha. I hopped out of the car and waited for Alice.

She came around holding a large grey sweater. "Here," she handed me the big, bulky fabric, "put this on."

"Uh…Alice, this is not even a fashion statement I'd make, what's up?" I gave her a perturbed look.

"Well I had an idea, so like this is a huge jacket and it will go to about your mid-thigh when you put it on, right?" I nodded still trying to decipher the meaning of all this. 'Well, it will cover most of you if you zip it up all the way." Oh, _oh_!

"I get it, to cover my new look right." I said finally getting it.

"Yes, and so got to your looker with this on and pretend to have locker 'troubles', but make sure your in full range of Edward before you do so, I have no doubt he will come over to help. My brother may be no Mary Poppins , but he is a gentleman; oh make sure he doesn't get a good look at your face until you get the jacket off, it will add to the shock, " she smiled, " then once you see that he is stunned just say thank you and walk away like nothing, it will drive him mad!" She giggled.

"Alice, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but this plan it perfect! I can so do this!" Wow this make over _was_ making me confident. She nudged me.

"Go!" She whispered, "I'll see you later." I motioned forward and pick up my pace to my locker; I made it there In 2 minutes and then began to search for _him_. Within seconds I found him talking to another guy I could only assume was Emmett, by the way Alice described everyone. He was intimidating at first glance, but Alice said he was a teddy bear at heart and very muscular, like if you had to have a body guard he's be perfect for the job. He was handsome, but nothing close to Edward's god like appearance.

I turned away and started to fiddle with my locker, but I dropped my books of course, so I bent down to pick them up. As I was on the floor picking up all the shit that fell, I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Hey would you like some help?" I didn't need to look up to know who it was, his velvety voice said it all.

"Um, yeah can you try and get my blasted locker open." I asked so he would turn around and not help me pick up my stuff so he wouldn't see my face.

"Sure, combo?" he asked.

"7-13-42." I stated as I gathered the rest of my belongings. A couple seconds later I head the locker open.

"Got it!" He cheered as he helped me up. I immediately turned my face from him and put my books in my locker. I then slowly began to take of my jacket to add to the effect of anticipation. I didn't look at him until the jacket was completely off, but could feel his eye staring at me, maybe waiting for me to acknowledge him.

I turned my body so I was facing him, only a foot away as I peered into his eyes, I never really noticed until now that he had the most memorizing green eyes I had ever gazed into, the way they sparked in the light and they way they held your fascination for them.

His eye's instantly ogled me up and down, and then they popped out in shock as his jaw hung open. It took him a minute to compose himself on the outside, while his insides were still screaming 'take her now!' I could tell by the lustfull look in his glorious eyes, that I was still fixated on. He then cleared his throat, but I was still in a fetish over the beautiful green orbs that now stared into my brown ones.

"Um…y-you…look-k…you look, well you look-k...really...beautiful B-Bella…" He was stuttering! Wow ups to Alice!

"Thanks." I blushed and had to tear my gaze away from his luscious eyes, no matter how wonderful it would have been to stare into them all day. I closed my locker and walked away, I had done as Alice said and I think it worked; do to the fact that from the corner of my eye I could see that he was still in the same spot I had left him in, confusion stricken on his face.

I smiled smugly to myself, to think that I was the one to make him feel like that, to act like that...I bet that was a first for him. To say the least I was proud of myself for completing the first step better then I had imagined it would. It made it a lot easier to think about completing the next step…

**EPOV**

Jasper left this morning in a rush, saying something about having to meet Alice somewhere, so I drove to school alone. When I got there I saw that Emmett was already there, so I called him. Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hello…" he sounded out of breath.

"Em…where are you?" I asked.

"I'm…busy…" He breathed, then I heard him say "oh god rose…." Oh shit.

"Oh…sorry mann…" He hung up. Well I had to expect that for calling him while he and rose were having sex...but we are at school, ohhhh gross.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walked around the school until I ran into Emmett.

"Hey bro." Emmett boomed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy..." I winked at him.

"Psh, don't get jealous because I am the one getting some action and you haven't." He said while playfully punching me.

"Yeah I could have whatever girl I please and you only have one." I smiled.

"One is all I need." There he goes with that love stare in his eyes, I was still getting used to that from Emmett.

"So anyways is that why you are here so early?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes and no…she was just here and well yeah but I was actually here early to see you make your move on Bella." He grinned.

"You're a pervert you know, go hit on your girlfriend or something." I sneered playfully.

"To late because, let the show go on." He said as he leaned his head over my shoulder to get a better look at something.

"What are you talking about?" I turned around to see what he was looking at and then knew what was on his mind...it was Bella and she was at her locker, it seemed stuck or something, then she dropped her books.

"Hey I'll be right back." I said as I walked away, Emmett looked confused but then just walked off in the opposite direction. I walked up to her and she was still on the floor.

"Hey would you like some help?" I said, she didn't even look up at me.

"Um, yeah can you try and get my blasted locker open." I shrugged it off and decided ot help her.

"Sure, combo?" I asked.

"7-13-42." She was still picking up her stuff so I put in the combo and it opened.

"Got it!" I cheered as I helped her up off the floor, but she quickly turned away from me and placed her stuff in her locker. Did I do something to annoy her? I didn't think so, the last time we talked she seemed to have enjoyed herself…Then I saw her taking off her sweater ever so sweetly and then she turned to gaze at me……She looked different, then I did a double take, she looked amazing! Her clothes made her look even more extravagant on her sensual form, and her already beautiful face was added with make up, which made her all that more tempting. All I really wanted to do was reach out and ravish her right here in front of the whole school.

I couldn't help but to stare at her wide eyed…I must look like a dumb ass. I tried to wipe the expression off my face but I knew It couldn't completely disappear do to all her luscious body right in front of me just begging to be squeezed by my hands. I wanted to place kisses all along her body until I had tasted every part of her delicious skin.

She made me even harder with her eyes looking at me like that, I had to do something before I went all caveman on her. So I cleared my throat so I could try and speak, she left me speechless….

"Um…y-you…look-k…you look, well you look-k...really...beautiful B-Bella…" I couldn't even formulate a complete sentence, why was I acting like this, she is just another ordinary girl…who just happens to look like a goddess, standing in front of you...calm down, breath, Edward.

"Thanks." She blushed and walked away…just like that?? What she didn't even say bye…what was this girl doing to me? Man I could really use a cold shower right about now, think about dead puppies…think about dead puppies…

**I will ****KABLAM you in the next chapter where it gets...well you juss have to read it, sorry man but I juss had to get this out before people got torches and started to riot:] haha and this is not his full reaction so no worries it gets better:] haha I promise love you guys thanks thanks:] oh and I don't hate puppies I juss heard it on a show when he tried to get rid of his boner it made me laugh so yeah...not the dead puppies part. lol oh and it wasnt that long but i decided to put the good stuff in the next chapter and that one will be long so yeah!! be happy**

**Until next time Cherrio:]**


	8. FLASHBACK

**WOW thanks for all this positive feedback, you know what I have decided I will right another story, I have a few ideas in my head, but they wont come until after this on is done because knowing me I will get side tracked with one and never finish the other haha :] so thank you really you have done more for me than you guys know THANKS:] I know I left you wanting more so here its is and it will be a long chapter promise oh and I has a Alice or Jasper pov…not sure yet I'm still on that so be prepared :] OHH AND SORRY SORRY SORRY it took so long I had so much homework and cheer to do! Ugh I am not a machine stupid coach haha well sorry ill make it long promise for real this time:]**

**The word for today is FEVERISH (****intense emotion, activity)**

**This is chapter 13, Well I have to say for real this time...ARE YOU READY TO BE KABLAMMED!! :]**

**APOV**

I really miss my Jazzy! I haven't talked to him in what seems like forever! (More like 6 hours.) Okay maybe not, but still I need to talk to him, I miss him so very much! Then I remembered Edward called me last night for Jasper so that must mean he's over there without his phone (He always forgets it at his house when he comes over to...play), I will call Edward.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone, dialed Edward's number and flung myself on Bella's bed…Bella mumble something and turned around (in her sleep…she sleep talks haha)

It keeps ringing! Just answer the fucking thing Edward! "Hello?"

"FINALLY, WHERE'S JAZZ?!" I shouted anxiously.

I could hear the phone being shuffled to another pair of hands. "Hello? Alice?" My heart leaped when I heard his voice.

"Oh Jazzy…" I whined.

"What, what is it? Are you okay hunny?" He asked with concern stretched in his honey like voice.

"Yes it is...I just miss my jazzy that's all." I pouted into the phone.

"Oh babe I miss you too." He said sweetly.

"Can you come too school now? I want to see you…" I smiled.

"Of course, anything my _wife_ wants she gets." He teases and by the way he emphasized wife made me get butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"Future wife that is! And thank you, I love you." I stated.

"I love you too; I'm heading over there now with Edward."

"Kay hurry." I sighed and hung up…its only 5:00…SHIT 5:00, I need to wake up Bella!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After we got all ready we headed to school and then I gave Bella a talking to about my sudden burst of an idea, I left to go find Jasper.

"ALICE!!" I heard form a distance, I turned around in the direction my name was being called and there he was, my prince.

"JASPER!" I exclaimed, I ran to him and he opened his arms so I could jump into them.  
I smothered him with kisses. "I missed my hubby." I softly said whilst I kissed his lips.

"That's future Hubby! And I missed you too darling." Could he be any cuter?

"Can we just go in my car and snuggle Jasper...I know it seems like I have a separation issue or something it's just I really like our nights together and well...I didn't get one last night so…" I whispered shyly...I'm never shy around anyone but Jasper, because ever since he proposed he had stayed over the night to sleep with me and be with me..

"Of course, your all that has been on my mind since we last talked on the phone." He kissed me cheek and took my hand; we went to my car and got in. I sat on his lap and placed my head between his chin and chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist gently.

"Your to perfect." I said to him as I nuzzled more closely to his skin.

"Well only you could make me the man I am now." I smiled and raised my head to kiss him ever so lightly and so full of love that words were not aloud to ruin our moment.

**BPOV**

I walked into class with satisfaction written all over my face…nothing could ruin the mood I was it, second though on that…"Hey Bella." Said the vile creature only to be known as Mike Newton.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and tried to ignore him, where is an Edward when you need him.

"So about our date on Saturday…" He placed his hands on my shoulders, ew, I looked at him in disgust. "Oh. Come on baby don't look at me like that, we both see that we clearly attract each other." He ran his fingers across my thigh…always my thigh! GAH

What did I have to do, put up a neon sign that read "MIKE NEWTON YOUR VERY BEING RELPULSES ME! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" If only I could be so lucky for him to take the hint, still even then I doubt he would leave me be.

He began to come closer to me and I backed way…Apparently he would never leave me alone or get the hint, because here he is backing me up into a wall, no escape now…god why me! "Bella, I know I turn you on." He tried to sound attractive but all it did was bring back up my breakfast, and to help my breakfast come up, his breath smelt like rotten fish! Did he even fucking brush his mouth!

"Get awa-" I was cut off by his lips, I gagged and tried to push him off. In the background I could hear (what few students were here) gasping and saying YEAH NEWTON! FINALLY GETTING SOME ACTION! ....assholes.

Just as I was about to knee Mike in his groin. "HEY JACKASS! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Oh my hero! Very cliché I know, but I was so thankful.

I felt the pressure of his lips leave mine and I heard a thud, I opened my eyes to see a very furious Edward standing in front of a beaten Mike wincing on the floor, I gasped…did he…did he just punch him!

"Edward w-why would you d-do that… I mean thank you, but I can't let you do t-this…" I ranted onward.

"Bella com with me, please." He said with such an antagonized voice, I all but jumped after him.

"Edward what-" He put his fingers up to my lips…I much preferred this touch rather to Mike's…lips, the thought made me shudder.

"Bella, I am very sorry, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He said with concern in his velvety voice, he clenched his fists into balls.

"Yes I am fine just a little nauseated…his breath was too much!" He smiled a weak smile and I continued, "But that's all…I mean I should be asking if you're okay...you hit him pretty hard." I frowned and looked at my feet.

"Yes I am fine; I'm just…glad that fucker didn't hurt you; I'll get him later after school, I promise you!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, I'm guess so that he could calm himself and not go back in there and use Mike as a punching bag. I felt so useless in that very moment; I wanted nothing more than for him to be happy not to be so angry, sad and….dare I say confused?

His distraught expression was it, I didn't care if I was plotting against him with his sister…Alice would never find out about it so…no harm right? Letting loose for a few minutes wouldn't do any damage to affect our plans, could it?

I walked up to him and placed my arms around his neck, squeezed tight to comfort him. "Edward, I appreciate this, I really do…but I don't want you to be getting into fights, especially over me." I really didn't want him or anyone to get hurt over something as stupid as me. He placed his hands on the small of my back and I forgot how to breathe.

"Bella I have wanted to do that to him for a really long time, but kissing you was the last string that held me down." I kissed his cheek.

"I am truly sorry you feel that way, but don't get into anymore fights for me, please." I looked up at his god like face and it held my gaze with a single glance from those emerald green eyes that made it almost impossible to look away from.

"I promise I will not fight in front of you again." He smiled that beautiful crooked smile and I bit my lip; it was just so darn arousing.

"Even though you're clearing avoiding my question," I blushed as I placed my hand on his cheek and caressed it, "Thank you." We stared into each others eyes and then I noticed his head lean in closer, now only centimeters away, I closed my eyes waiting for the connection. BRRRNNG!!

I jumped away in surprise, and instantly thanked god for not letting Edward get the better of me! "Well, looks like…we, uh, need to get to class." I walked away leaving him alone once again, but this time I think he wanted to wait for me to catch my thoughts.

What the hell was I thinking, he was going to kiss me and I was going to let him…I wanted it so bad though….I guess from now on I have to have better control of our situations, no matter how temping his oh so alluring body, Adonis like face, mesmerizing green eyes, and lusciously full lips are…GOD YOU NEED TO FOCUS BELLA! KEP YOUR EYES ON THE PRIZE! CHAA ...yeah I think Alice is starting to rub on me.

I took my seat and looked up to see a very expressionless Edward walk in and do the same, the class then began…this was going to be akkkwarrd!

**EPOV**

After she left I just stood there looking like an idiot, Holy fuck man! What have I gotten myself into; I mean I've never had a girl make me work this hard for her and to just leave me high and dry like that. She was something, a one of a kind and it made her all that more alluring.

I took a minute for me to rekindle my coherent thoughts that didn't involve Bella; I fixed my expression and walked into class. I headed over to mine and Bella's table, but as I glanced up I noticed someone against the wall with Mike….NO!

Who the hell does he think he is, MOTHER-FCUKING-BITCH! And Bella, what was she? Some kind of whore who just went man to the next man who she could get her hands on? I was about to walk away, but not before I saw the look on her face, she had a bilious expression on her face.

Oh so he was forcing her to talk with him, prick. I started to walk over to them and to threaten Mike's manhood if he ever touched her again and then that's when I saw it….THAT SON OF A BTICH! He had his lips adamantly against hers. That did it; I couldn't hold up my charade any longer, my temper over fueled me.

My parents always said I should take up anger management, not because I was violent, but because I needed to find a more efficient way to hold up my anger so I wouldn't get violent, I usually can contain it but this was it!

"HEY JACKASS! GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I threw my fist into his jaw and he hit the floor with a thud. I was about to go for round two until I heard Bella gasp. I turned around to look at her and saw her features change to fear, shock, humor, and then anger?

"Edward w-why would you d-do that… I mean thank you, but I can't let you do t-this…" Is she kidding me? I had to stop her ranting before I got more infuriated and my anger got the best of me again. I needed to walk away from the scene and I couldn't do that without her, I needed to protect her?

"Bella com with me, please." My words came out harsher then I intended, but nevertheless she followed.

"Edward what-" I pressed my fingers to her lips and I instantly felt calmer, but not enough to let the Mike thing slide..

"Bella, I am very sorry, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" My only concern at the moment though was if she was alright.

"Yes I am fine just a little nauseated…his breath was too much!" I gave her a weak smile and she continued, "But that's all…I mean I should be asking if you're okay...you hit him pretty hard." Why would she ask me if I was okay, she was the one who was practically assaulted by Mike Newton in the middle of the classroom?

"Yes I am fine; I'm just…glad that fucker didn't hurt you; I'll get him later after school, I promise you!" I was full of fury again, but I needed to maintain my temper so I would not frighten Bella again. So I pinched the bridge of my nose like I always did to calm myself, it works most of the time.

I felt her arms ring around my neck; it was the most sensual feeling I had ever felt. It was as if she, herself, was made to fit the gap in front of my own person.

"Edward, I appreciate this, I really do…but I don't want you to be getting into fights, especially over me." I placed my hands on the small of her back when she squeezed to me tighter.

"Bella I have wanted to do that to him for a really long time, but kissing you was the last string that held me down." She kissed my cheek and in return it sent a shock though my body that of a feeling I had never known.

"I am truly sorry you feel that way, but don't get into anymore fights for me, please." I knew I couldn't give her a complete promise.

"I promise I will not fight in front of you again." I smiled at her and she bit her bottom lip, like every other time I smiled at her.

"Even though you're clearing avoiding my question," She blushed a breathtakingly bright

red and it left me speechless once again….she brushed her hand to my cheek, "Thank you." I stared into her big brown eyes and I saw my chance, I leaned in to kiss her.

I looked at her succulent lips, the ones I had been craving to taste since this morning when I ogled her, this was it, I was only one second away from getting what I most desired…BRRNNNG!!! She jumped back when the bell had caught her off guard.

DAMMIT! I am really getting tired of this! It's getting to the point of being ridiculously maddening. Does the world not want me to have her? I was so close…

"Well, looks like…we, uh, need to get to class." I let her go on without me, I thought it would be best if to let both of us have some thinking air.

**BPOV**

The days flew by and soon it was Friday. For the past week things seemed to get more intense with me and Edward…well not sexually just mentally. I knew he wanted me mentally just as I wanted him too, Alice's bright planning of sexy outfits to catch his attention were working beautifully. She also had me wear lingerie everyday, just in case she would always tell me. I left him all to himself after I would seduce him into having to go into the men's locker room to 'cool it off'. I felt bad at some points because I wanted him too…but I knew it was a bad idea ad her only wanted me because he was a dogg, not because he had actual feelings for me and I had to constantly remind me of it too, like Thursday for instants….

*** (FLASHBACK) ***

"_Bella come with me..." he trailed off as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me until we made it behind the school._

"_Edward what are we doing over here…" I was really starting to worry if I would be molested back her…he placed his hands to my ass and pinched._

"_Nothing I just wanted to talk to you, friend to friend," He breathed innocently into my ear. My breathing hitched up and he could hear it. "Bella how was your day?" He whispered as he trialed his hands up my waist. It made my body tremble at his __voluptuous touch. I had been practicing though, so I would be able to control myself around him and his virile hands. I had though about the perfect chance to use my 'feminine skills' as Alice had put it, to my use._

"_Edward lets…go into somewhere private…" I hinted in his ear with a sweet voice. I could feel his hardness against our closeness._

"_Locker rooms, you, me, now." He said in a husky voice. He didn't wait for my response as he towed me toward the locker rooms. He slammed the door open and scanned the room to see if anyone was visible. Once he sawt that no one was near he pulled me into the room with him. He managed to get his shirt off before I even noticed and was undoing mine._

_Once it was off he saw what I had underneath he paused. Gazing upon the pink lingerie I had on that was most reviling, but not so much that he saw anything vital. Just enough for him to wish his pants were a larger size._

"_Bella….wow" he was left speechless. Haha it actually worked, Alice's idea worked...I'm slightly impressed. Though I was not comfortable with this Alice said it was completely necessary to make out with him now so that it would make it easier to 'sleep' with him faster, if he knew what the goodies were or something along those lines._

"_Do you like what you see Cullen." I asked in a hushed voice. "You know you can look, but not touch." I didn't want to loose my already faltering control by letting him touch me, I would let him have his way if he did, and I knew it too._

"_Bella why must you temp me so..." He said to himself but I heard it all to well._

"_It's too funn to tease you, that's wh-" he kissed me…he kissed me! OH MY GOD he kissed me! That's if for my already weak control against him! I couldn't hold back anymore…I was already under his intoxicating influence._

_I placed my hands in his hair and entangled them in it to pull him closer. Our vigorous behavior left me feverish and wanting more. He glided his tongue across my bottom lip and I let him in. His taste was an all too new satisfying experience and I had to have it all to myself. I gripped my legs around his waist and clung to him. As I thought I would never be able to stop to breathe he unlocked our kiss and I whimmpered at the lose, but he could keep his lips off me, like i praised and lead a trail of kissed across my collar bone. I let out a moan and I reached for his belt, I undid the clasp and began to tug at it, He finished what I started and began to pull of his pants. I was watching with curios eyes, until I felt my pocket vibrate…?? I stopped immediately and grabbed it to see who it was, it was Alice. I heard Edward groan at the loss of our contact and I started to pick up my rational thoughts again…thank you Alice! Oh sweet Alice…_

*** (END OF FLASHBACK) ***

**WELL?? Did you like it! Tell me please! En oh gezz guys I'm sorry it was so long of a wait! But people are gay and want me to work overtime *cough* coach *cough* she's like a bitch to our team and makes us work hard, but I hope this is good for the amount of time I made you guys wait! Love you en thanks thanks thanks! :] oh and i havent edited it yet because i wanted to get it up as soon as possible! so yeah!**

**Until next time Cherrio:]**


	9. PISSED OFF

**HELLO:] how you guys been? Waiting I hope I got the next chapter right here:] it's a doosy to right I woke up in the middle of the night en just had to write it:] haha OHHH and guess what tomorrow is…MY BIRTHDAY! Wahoo being a year older never felt so good:] lol well it will when I turn a year older hah:] Loved all the review I got they made me smile ear to ear:] yeahh!! I love them en you guys:]**

**The word for today is SOBERING**** (give important thought to)**

**Here you go chapter 14 love it! :]**

**BPOV**

"Hey Angela can you tell the teacher I'll be right back, I really need to pee!" Angela is one of the many new people I met here this passing week, she has light brown hair that is unusually up in a messy bun, she was about 6ft. tall and wore glasses, her eyes were a light hazelnut and she had one of the most spectacular personalities I had ever met. She was one of the prettiest, funny, extremely smart and kind hearted girls I had ever set my sights upon. I haven't even known her that long and I trust her with so much already. I also think she has a thing for this kid Ben, she is always talking to him and sits by him….she told me that her height discourages her for doing certain things like dating and such. I told her that her height was perfect and that she was just being blind, she was beautiful, who wouldn't like Angela?

"Oh sure thing Bella!" She gave me a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her and left to go to the restroom. As I walked down the halls and became closer to the bathroom I heard voices, but it shouldn't be abnormal, I mean it is a girl's restroom after all. But as I got closer it seemed to be a guy voice in there? Oh well when you got to pee you got to pee! So I really didn't care if a boy was in there, I was about to explode!

"Oh…god Tanya!" Tanya?...what is going on in there?

"Edward…" Wait Edward?! What the hell! I creaked the door a little to get a glimpse at what I thought I heard going on in there was accurate. When I opened the door just enough to peek I saw what was precisely what was going on…they were having sex…Edward had what I now could only presume was Tanya, held up on the sink and facing away form me.

In other word I got a great view of his bare ass, which I would have been drooling over if it were another situation, but now I was extremely pissed for some reason. Pissed as in I wanted to rip that bitch Tanya's hair out by the roots!

Dammit Bella, why should you care, it is Edward. What more could you expect? Actually from all the rumors I had heard of him this made him seem holy in comparison. I closed the door and walked a few steps back.

I then stomped forward in a march so I could make my presence known, because no matter how sick and pissed I felt, I still had to go fucking pee! I opened the door hesitantly, not wanting another mental image. When I had the door fully open, I saw that Edward was no longer there and Tanya was fixing herself up.

I walked over to one of the stalls and went pee. I flushed and headed over to the sinks…

I used the one farthest way from the one Tanya had infected with her dirty ass. I began to wash my hands and noticed Tanya being all fidgety, I glanced over to the stalls and saw a pair of black shoes…I had to make this awkward for him.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked Tanya.

"What does it look like?" She replied sharply, bitch.

"A whole lot of nothing…now" I whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah." She huffed; she is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Well not that this conversation isn't fun, but I must get back to class, so bye_ Tanya_." I smirked. She looked at me funny. "Oh and bye Edward." I sneered and slipped out the door as I heard a gasp, I headed back to class royally pissed off at him. Oh I am so getting him good! No more holding back now! Everything I had felt is now gone, because no matter how I look at it I can't change Edward, no matter how much I want to. I guess it is time to let Alice's plan really take affect.

**EPOV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I screwed up bad! Was she there for the whole thing? SHIT, Shit, Shit, Shit!

"How in the hell did she know?" She must have heard us…or _saw_. I felt really bad, for some reason…I wished she had never found out. I didn't know why, but I knew I had to fix it, but maybe she is not mad? Oh who am I kidding, if I was her I'd be ticked! I mean if I caught her having sex with another man in the school bathroom, I'd rip his head of (yes both of them.) GOD, GOD, GOD!

"Edward! God fucking listen to me!" Yelled Tanya, you know I'm starting to rethink this whole thing with her; she has always been annoying if I look at it.

"What?" I asked in an uninterested voice.

"Nevermind..but you don't think she is going to squill do you?" That was the last thing on my mind.

"I don't know, but I highly doubt it, Bella's not that kind of person." I mean why would she? We were still friends with each other, right?

"Look Tanya maybe we shouldn't do this…anymore" Did that just come out of my mouth?!

"Well duh?! Not in the bathroom of course, we can't take our chances." She said not getting my meaning.

"No…I mean…us…this…" Wow, I can't believe, me out of all people, was telling Tanya no more?

"You can't be serious?" She gave me a dumbfounded look and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah I am… I just… I don't want to do this anymore." I gave her an apologetic look.

"Your serious?...fine, just don't some crawling to me when you have blue balls and you need someone to fuck." She glared at me. Fuck it, I already ended it better tell her my mind.

"Yeah, you act like you're the only girl on my fuck buddy list, sorry to ruin it for you, but your pretty close to the bottom along with the other stuck up bitches." I said menacingly, now I know it was not very gentleman like of me but to say the least, bitch had it coming.

"After I'm done with you, I'll be the only one that is on your god damn list." She gave me a conniving smile.

"You forget Bella." I said without thinking.

"What about her? You haven't slept with her already, even you don't work that fast…" She sneered.

"It's nothing, leave it…" I can't let her find out about the bet so I just walked away because I had already let to much slip out of my dumbass mouth. I walked back to my Spanish 3 class and glanced over to the gym were Bella was talking to Alice and Angela looking really pissed.

Dammit, I really messed things up…with the bet? I mean..god Edward get your head in the right place! Stay on track! I walked into my class and sat down…oh mann next period is with Bella..gezz!

**BPOV**

I talked to Alice about the whole Edward thing and she said it was time to step up my game, I gladly agreed. I hated the feeling of being played, it's not a good feeling and I to think I actually was starting to think he'd soften up to me, no turns out he's just as bad as ever!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh man it's time for my next class! And it's with Edward, could my day get any worse…I said that too soon, because I tripped over my feet in that instant and awaited to meet the floor once more, but I was stopped by a pair of warm, firm hands. Please no, please no, ugh.

"You okay Bella, I see your making friends with the floor again." He smiled at me.

"I hope you washed your hands." I didn't mean for that to slip, but I pushed him off and headed for my seat….next to Edward…great! I can't really have my A game today do to how pissed I was, but I was trying. Believe me if I wasn't I would have been lashing out at him and saying things I would never repeat back to my mommy. I could still see him sobering over what i had said, then it clicked.

"Oh…" he said as I walked off. We sat down sand class started, I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but I soon felt my phone vibrate.

(on Bella's phone) _**MYBITCHx: **__Bella please let's talk about this :(_

It was Edward…ohh really talk about your sex life! Ohh what a turn on! God…calm down Bella, act as if it doesn't bother you, cool off.

(on Edwards phone) _**MYSUNSHINE:] : **__About what?_

_**MYBITCHx: **__The bathroom incident…I know you saw or heard…us._

_**MYSUNSHINE:] : **__I saw & it's rally non of my business wat yu do wit other women, I do not have ownage over yu, so no worries, it's ohhkay:_

_**MYBITCHx: **__I know but I still feel as if I should apologize to you…& you r eyes for seeing my naked ass! You must want to gouge your eyes out by now!_

How dare he make me smile while I'm still pissed at him! Ugh stupid Cullen and his damn blissful charm.

_**MYSUNSHINE:] : **__I like yur cute butt, very shmexy ;]_

Talking to him made me calm down, but not enough to stop being mad at him.

_**MYBITCHx: **__Really, you think my butt is sexy? Why Miss Bella, you rascal you ;]_

_**MYSUNSHINE:] :**__ Ohh paaleeze Mr. Cullen, get off yur high horse, it was juss a compliment, shesh._

_**MYBITCHx: **__But it was a compliment from you, I can't help but get excited._

_**MYSUNSHINE:] : **__nerd…_

_**MYBITCHx: **__beautiful…_

I looked up at him and he was gazing at me intensely, but his eyes had no effect on my while I was still pissed off at him…okay maybe a little, but this changes nothing.

**You like? Sorry I have the next chapter done but ima wait to put it up til after I get it properly finished:] don't hate me haha thanks for all the help en review love them! Seriously better than getting new shoes feelings:] haha well thanks a million to every reader!**

**Until next time Cherrio:]**


	10. FAMILY DINNER

**:] love you guys lots mann, oh en I had an amazing birthday to say the least:] I got a car coming wohoo!! But onward with the story, kay I had a hard time trying to write there date, but I made a breakthrough, it juss came to me this morning while i was sleeping in haha:] so I hope you love it:}**

**Word for today is VEXATIOUS (****provoking irritation****)**

**Here is yur chapter 15:] enjoy**

**BPOV**

After school it was my time to meet everyone! Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper…to say I was nervous would be an understatement. Alice said I had to dress right for tonight or she'd kill me, also the fact that if I was late she'd never let me live it down...Bella barbie for the rest of my life, I shuddered at the thought.

"_Ohhhhhkay Alice I promise! Now let me get ready, you crazy pixie!" _I ended my call from Alice, she called to remind me of her threat, and began to get ready for the big dinner night I was about to be having.

I went into the bathroom and plugged in the curling iron Alice had insisted she buy me and then slipped into the dress Alice had gotten me to wear so I "_don't look like a hobo_" when I get to her house, I don't think my old clothes were hobo like, but its Alice. The dress was very elegant and it was black and strapless, the fit was snug, but as were all the new clothes Alice had bought me.

The curling iron was hot so I began to put locks into my hair, and after I had finished putting my hair in loose curls I got out my worst nightmare…make-up…Alice said if I didn't put any on she would burry my body in Timbuktu and make sure it wasn't found, I gulped.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yes I'm done!" I yelled to no one and walked downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie. "Dad?" I called.

"Yeah Bella, in the kitchen!" I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad eating something he made to eat….it didn't look like food…it looked like shit to say the least.

"Um, dad you know I could have made you something before I left, I mean you don't have to survive off crap…." I walked closer to him and he looked up about to say something, but stopped when he got a good look at me…and my new self. I haven't really seen Charlie in a while which means he hasn't seen the new Bella.

"B-Bella? Is that you? My god you look beautiful! When did this happen?" He was still looking at me in awe.

"Well gezz dad now if that isn't something ever girl wants to hear." I said sarcastically and smiled at him.

"You know what I mean Bella…I mean your…your becoming…a young lady." He blushed and so did I, he's were I got all my personality from. My dad wasn't that much of a big talker, just like me and well when he did he blushed, just like me too. I really am like my father in may ways but I think I am a little more outgoing then he is due to the nature of my mother.

"Thanks dad, I got to go okay, I love you." I kissed his forehead and left while grabbing the car keys on my way out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I parked outside the Cullen house and took deep breathes…what if they did like me? What if I embarrassed my self? What if I break something!? I took 3 more deep breathes and opened my car door.

I walked up the steps to there porch and waited a few seconds before ringing the door bell. "Okay Bella you can do this, just act yourself….okay maybe a less clumsy version would be nice…" I mumble to myself as I took a good breath of air and held it in while I leaned forward to ring the bell. Seconds later I heard a squill, Alice, and someone walked to the door.

When it opened it was Edward who greeted me. "Hello Bella, you look absolutely stunning, please come in." Always the gentleman...well while he's not screwing girls in the bathroom. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and almost black jeans, he as always, looked absolutely breath taking; I gave him a fake smile.

"Thank you, same to you." I grabbed his hand as he led me into his humble home. Immediately after our hands met I felt that shock as of when we kissed for the first time in the locker room and rushed my hand away from his. He game me a confused look and then acted as if it didn't bother him, but I could see sadness in his eyes…

"BELLA! IT IS SUCH A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MEET YOU! ALICE TALKS NON STOP OF YOU!" I was wrapped in loving arms and felt at home.

"Um, Hello?" Not that I didn't like it, it was just that I had no clue who it was that was hugging me and it kind of freaked me out a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I am Esme, Alice and Edward's mother, come now lets let you meet everyone, they have been so anxious to see you!" Esme said with a stunning smile on her beautiful face. She was wearing a smile light navy blue mid length dress with white heels. Her hair was a honey brown and was down passed her shoulders, she looked absolutely miraculous, I can she how she, Alice, and Edward we related.

She pulled me to what I guessed was the kitchen as I got a good look at there house! It was huge! Everything looked like it was over $40,000 and if I touched it I would have to buy it! I couldn't believe this was there house; it was almost as beautiful as them!

We arrived in the kitchen and there were 6 extraordinary beautiful people staring back at me with smiles on there faces. One of them I had recognized from that one day when Alice had started operation "GET BACK EDWRAD". It was Emmett and he was wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with pockets in the font and deep blue jeans, he had brown curly locks and a dimples in his cheeks.

He was sitting next to, what I would have to say, the most beautiful women I had ever seen! She had to be a supermodel with those looks! As soon as I saw her my confidence dropped to 0 and I'm sure that happened with anyone who ever saw her. She was wearing a white long sleeved, ruffled shirt with a tan, tight skirt that went a little above her knees, it hugged her body amazingly and her hair was a platinum blond…I take back the supermodel thing she was most likely a sports illustrated model…that must be Rosalie, Emmett's "girlfriend" Alice said he was trying to keep it a secret, but nothing gets passed Alice.

One of the members of the table got up and walked towards me, he was wearing an all black suit with a dark navy blue dress shirt with thin white stripes going down it. He looked like Edward so I assumed it was Carlisle, Edward's father…They were all so stunning, I felt the ugliest I have ever felt with them around, but some how it didn't offend me…

"My dear Bella. It is no nice to finally meet you; ah I see you have met my wife." He looked at her with loving eyes and then turned his attention back to me. "You look beautiful Bella, please sit, eat, and tell us about yourself.' He smiled at me and pulled out a seat for me then Esme.

I sat and I was introduced to Everyone and everyone introduced themselves to me.

'Hey Bells! I'm Emmett, but I'm sure you already know that!" She gave me a huge grin.

"Well of course I do." I played along with him.

"Really, aww." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I'm touched." I smiled at him; he must be the clown of the group. Rosalie then smacked him and gave him a vexatious glare.

"Emmett don't be stupid, I'm sorry Bella, he is truly a child sometimes, oh I'm Rosalie by the way it's so nice to meet you." She gave me a beautiful white smile.

"Its really nice to meet you too, all of you. " I gave them all a smile, and noticed that one of them had not said a word to me yet, he could only be Jasper. He looked at me intensely, but then gave me a meek smile, I smiled back at him.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, I am honored to meet you Bella, the girl who has my girlfriends so happy…well happier." He smiled at Alice…aww they are so cute.

"No, no it's my honor to meet you, the one Alice never stops talking about to me." She glared at me, but then softened her expression. Jasper was wearing a white dress shirt and tan dress pants, he had honey blonde hair and it worked for him relaly well.

"Well now that you have met everyone, LET EAT!!" Yelled Emmett and I giggled.

"Oh dear Edward, introduce yourself to our guest!" said Emse in a motherly tone.

"Oh it quit all right, Edward and I have already met." I smile at her.

"Really? How?" She beamed.

"Mother, we go to school together, we have lots of classes together." Said Edward to his mom with a smile. She frowned a him.

"Edward why have you never told me, I am your mother, you should tell me when you meet new people, especially wonderful ones like Bella here." She said.

"She is wonderful insist she," I blushed, "I'm sorry I will make sure it never happens again mom." He gave her a pout, oh he is good.

"Its alright Edward, come help me go get the food please Alice, honey?" Carlisle and Alice left to go into the kitchen with Esme. Rosalie and Emmett, were in there own world with each other so that left just Edward and me to talk.

"So Bella, how are you liking my family." Asked Edward.

"Oh, they are absolutely amazing! I love them already, so are your friends, they are all so wonderful!" I cheered and he chuckled.

'Well I'm glad you are so fond of them already, so are you excited for out date Saturday?" He smirked at me, I completely forgot.

"Oh our date, hmmm not sure yet are you?" I teased him.

"Well of course who wouldn't be with a date with you?" I blushed and then they all walked in with the food, it smelled delicious.

"Oh wow, that smells great!" I said.

"Thank you honey, I made it just for today, I hope you like it." Said Esme.

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, then I definably will!' I licked my lips to ad effect and I felt Edward stiffen, I smirked at him and he gave me a crooked smile…when will they not effect me anymore. Once I started to breath again Edward passed the me the turkey and it was stolen by Emmetts large hands.

"NO ME FISRT! I'M STARVING!" Whined Emmett and I giggled again.

"Emmett, I swear to god, your embarrassing me! Guests are always first anyway" Yelled Rosalie.

"Now, now dears" Said Emse.

You know I can tell I'm going to love being around them, they were absolutely amazing people and I don't think I could ever get enough of them.

**Yeah wrote this just for you guys haha:] its like 12 a.m. now en im really tired, but I finished it just for you! Love me praise me! Haha jk, but did you like it? I hope you did ill try en get the next chapter up before Christmas! :] love you guys!**

**Until next time Cherrio:]**


	11. BATHROOM BREAK

**:] I made you guys my Christmas story its up so go read please please:] ohh and sorry to took so long to get this up I juss have been being with family vacations en my presents en shit but I wrote it will my spare time because I read twilight again last night so it inspired me:} hope you enjoy**

**Word of the day LASCIVIOUS (provoking lust) **

**Here you go, Chapter 16 :D**

**BPOV**

As dinner progressed Carlisle and the others asked many questions about me and how I was enjoying myself and such. Emmett was being extremely funny, just like Alice said he was just like a big teddy bear, Rosalie is very kind, but to Emmett- when he gets on her nerves- she was arguing and slapping him i have to say it was one of the funniest things I had ever seen, they made me laugh so hard it was not possible to be loud and cheerful with them.

Edward would occasionally glace in my direction, but would turn as soon as Alice glared at him; I'd give her a grateful look everytime, becasue its hard enough sitting next to him, i dont need another distraction. Carlisle and Esme were amazing, they made me feel like I was already part of the family and according to Emmett I was there little sister and he had my back, but he somehow had a glint of guilt in his eye when ever he spoke like that to me…I wonder why?

"So Bella, meet any studs that have caught your eye yet?" Asked Emmett while he maneuvered his eyebrows up and down in a wriggle. Oh this would be a good chance, if any tonight, to make Edward extremely jealous…and me a little nauseous because I knew there was only one guy that pissed Edward off…Mike.

"Actually I have my eye on someone who is in my Biology class....and gym," from the corner of my eye I saw his smirk fade into a frown because he new very well he wasn't in my gym class, to good.

"Who, who!?" Emmett insisted.

"Emmett, don't be rude, if she doesn't want to tell you don't make her," Esme turned to me, "I'm sorry, dear Emmett is a little to enthusiastic sometime." She smiled at me apologetically.

"No its fine, I'll tell him later," I looked at him, "Kay, Emmie." I smiled at him and he grinned at the use of the name he told me to call him earlier. "So Emmie speaking of liking people, how's your dating life?" I winked at him, at first I think he thought I was hitting on him, and then he got what I meant.

"Oh, um....ohhhh, duh, ten dates a week as usual!" He said with much enthusiasm, Rosalie stomped her heel on his foot and he let out a yelp; Edward, and Alice busted out in laughter.

"Oh My Emmett, are you alright hun? You look like you were just hit by a bus!" Worried Emse adn looked like she was about to jump out of her seat to comfort him, but stopped when he spoke.

"No…I'm…fine…" He whimpered while I tried to suppress my giggles because all this laughing wasn't haleping my bladder issue.

"Um, may I be excused for just a minute?" I asked, embarrassed, I swear I have the bladder of a pregnant lady!

"Of course, go right ahead, the bathroom is just upstairs to your right." She said as she pointed in the direction I needed to go with her slender index finger. I got out of my seat as gracefully as a could, but that didn't go so well and I stumbled a little...gezz and headed up the stairs to find the bathroom…soon enough I had no clue where I was going; the house was just too big for a very confused person like me.

I walked through the large hall to find several doors right, she must have not realized -what with her knowing where everything is and all- that I might just get a little lost due to the enormous structure of their glamorous home. So I grabbed the first knob I saw and opened the door, hoping it would be the bathroom, but just my luck it wasn't.

The door held behind it someone's bedroom, I probably should've closed the door, but my curiously took over and I walked in to discover whom this room belonged to. The room smelled of, well I couldn't really identify it, but it was one of the most mouth watering aroma's and it seemed strangely familiar…

I glanced around and found a black leather couch pushed off to the wall next to a vast collection of books, all my favorites… I walked over to them, but stopped as soon as my eyes got a good look at the collection of cd's! There had to more than 1000 in here! I couldn't really decipher the way they were categorized, but I wasn't really trying. I was too absorbed in the site before me, I didn't even know someone could have that many cd's, let alone afford them! But it was the Cullen's and well they are rich so...

The room was farley large though, and amazingly tidy, so I guess if someone had time they would be able to collect such a collection. I turned and was about to walked out the door when I saw a figure standing in between the doorway. I nearly peed myself what with my full bladder in all!

"Bella, what are you doing? Are you snooping around my house? Good thing Emse told me to come help you." Said an amused voice.

"I, um, I-I got lost and I, well, I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to intrude." I stuttered like a moron and he chuckled.

"It's fine Bella, I don't mind _you _being in my room…do you like it?" He smiled at me and walked to where I was standing with wide eye's.

"This is your room?" I asked honestly shocked. "Wow it's just so, clean…" He started to laugh again.

"I'm sorry I'm not a pig like most men." I giggled this time.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's not really your fault your the big freak of all men, I mean you were bound to find out some time." I grinned at him and he pretended to look hurt.

"Really Bella, a freak?" He walked closer and smirked and mischievous grin at me.

"Yes a freak. Does that bother you Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

"You know, I do quit enjoy it when you call me Mr. Cullen, very lascivious." He was now close enough to were if either of us moved an centimeter more our lips would touch.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it _Mr. Cullen_?" I grabbed him by his belt and towed him to me so now our body's were touching, he groaned in pleasure.

"God Bella…" He leaned in to kiss me, but I let go of his belt and walked for the door and stopped at the doorway, I turned to look at him.

"You, should, uh, take care of your, uh, little problem." I pointed to the bulge in his pants and he turned away, but still in shock from my little tease.

"Oh, uh, yeah…thanks, oh and the bathroom...is in the door to the left of you?" He said it as if it was a question, oh yeah so the payback is beginning, I smirked to myself and opened the door to the bathroom Edward had directed me to.

Like I already assumed, it was marvelous, all marble fixtures and it smelled like violets. Typical rich people bathroom, but it had some actual class to it, compliments of Alice and Esme. Once I was finished and dried off my hand with there embroidered towels, I walked out of the bathroom and there was Edward waiting for me…oh great, I wasn't prepared for this…I would have thought he would have been to embarrassed to talk to me for the rest of the night.

"Hey…" He said to me with an unreadable expression.

"Hi…" He just stood there silent looking at me with unreadable eye's.

"So...how bout them Yankees...?" I decided to beark the silence and lighten up the mood with a joke and it worked for a second then after his short chuckle his face went hard again.

"Little?" He said with a curious smirk on his face, uh mood swings much?

"Excuse mean?" I didn't even know what the hell he was talking about, little?

"You said 'Take care of your little problem' little, really?" He said with a bemused voice.

"what….ohhhhhh," I started to laugh at how much he care of what I had said about his manhood, "Yeah, sorry its little from what I can tell." He raised his eyebrow at my teasing.

"Do you need proof?" He pushed me against the wall and placed his hands on both side of my face. Uh, I really didn't need to have this but…wait, oh my god! Perfect! Our date, the plan! It's absolutely perfect! Now I have to do something that will be very hard to stop, I leaned in to kiss him while grabbing the collar of his shirt to hold him tight against my lips.

Our mouths molded against each others in perfect understandment of one another's. I was breathing heavy and so was he, this kiss was one of the best I had ever had, and I didn't want to stop. The way he had slid his hand's to my face and held it to his with the gentlest gesture, the way his intoxicating fragrance clouded my thought process, the way his body made me react when he touched me with the littlest notion….I knew I needed to stop, but the question was could it? Did I even want to?

As I asked my self these questions and then he pulled away, leaned his forehead to mine with a crooked smile lit up on his face, as if I needed another reason to have more trouble breathing.

I was almost angry with him, but then my thoughts were gradually coming to their senses and I secretly thanked him for doing something I would have never been able to stop, fuck this is going to be a problem, I mean I though I could handle his kisses now, but I think my reaction to them actually got worse because I knew that moment that if we were interrupted just now and Edward wouldn't have stopped I wouldn't have even cared, I would have continued, not like the last time…fuck was all I could think to say to myself and my predicament.

"Wow…" He breathed onto my skin.

"I know…" And I meant it, that was the only word that could describe it, wow…

"We need to get down there before they think wrong of us, even if that's the reason." He winked at me and I smiled.

"Okay." I mumble and we went down stairs together, how could I have been so stupid to let that happen, I mean I never even got my point out. I was planning on giving him a tempting kiss and then tell him 'Well there is always tomorrow to show me your _proof_' and then walk off back to my seat down stairs, let him think about it. I totally screwed up…

When we made it downstairs I heard a whistle, oh gezz, I turned red and no one even made an accusation about it yet. We sat back down and I glanced at the clock, it had been 15 minutes since I had been up there, oh god!

"So….Did you fall in Bella or did you and Eddiepoo have some fun?" Emmett winked at me and Emse almost choked on her food, I blushed at looked down at my plate in utter mortification.

"Emmett! Shut up! That's none of your business!" Rosalie hissed as she slapped him on the arm.

"I just wanted to know, me and Edward have a-" He was cut short by Edward kicking him in the groin from under the table and Emmett fell to the ground crying.

"MOTHER FUCKER!! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He screamed at Edward.

"Emmett Language." Said a very calm Carlisle, he must be the peace keeper of this crazy household...well when Emmett is over I suppose....

"You were being stupid!" Edward said through his teeth and it sounded as if he had a double meaning to what he was saying to Emmett.

"Edward that was very inappropriate! You don't hit guests!" Emse scolded.

"No, it's…alright Mrs. Cullen, I had it coming." He stiffed another whimper and looked at me with hurt filled eyes…what's going on? "I think its time we go Rose, Ed can I talk to you?"

"Yeah I think its getting pretty late, don't want my dad to worry again, let's clean up dinner." Alice walked out of the room with Rose and Edward and Emmett went outside to talk…

**I know its over but I will have the next chapter up soon so no worries:] it's really good its for there very anticipated date. I hope you liked this Christmas and wish you check out my other story:] love you guys have a good day:] and i love your guys reviews with all my heary.**

**Until next time Cherrio:]**


	12. REALIZATION

**Everyone have a good new years? I sure didn't can we say BOORRINGG but at least I write A LOT ****when I'm bored, I think I wrote 3 chapters but I haven't typed them yet so lets juss see where this leads us:] love you guys love all the review hope you enjoy the following chapters:}** **OHHHHHH I totally found the word the describes Emmett's personality down to the T: FACETIOUS**** (****intended to be humorous but often silly or inappropriate.)**

**The word for today is JESTING (something said in a playful joking manner)**

**Here you go Chapter 17 :} wowowow is all I can say:D**

**EPOV**

Shit that was too close! Fucking Emmett can be so stupid sometimes…most of the time, but that's not the point! I had just had the best kiss of my life and I was not going to let Emmett ruin mine or her buzz! I mean I may be a player, dogg, slut, man whore, whatever you may call me, but if Bella ever found out about this bet… Even I'm not that big of a jerk, I mean to hurt her like that…to think I didn't even think twice before, when I was doing this to the others, but Bella is…I don't know yet for myself, but she is something and I can't ignore that.

This past week had flown by and well I have been thinking about the situation between Bella and me, ever since the bathroom incident she has been the biggest tease ever, but I can't really hold it against her because well, wow I cant believe it my self, but if anything I'd rather her be that then detest me for doing filthy things in the girls restroom with the schools whore, but it's only fitting that the two biggest whores of the school get caught in the act by an innocent bystander…which of course it had to be Bella, it's like she's every where I am to stop me for becoming a pig? Without intending too…

So that's got to be a sign or something, I'm not one for superstition, but either that or the poor girl is always at the wrong place at the wrong time. I have really begun to enjoy her as a friend…maybe more? I guess I would never know the feeling of being anything but an acquaintance of a girl -other than Alice and now Rosalie( I know I'm shocked too, I used to think of her as another fish I hadn't fried and well it's a little nerve racking I feel so different oh so suddenly with Bella's appearance, or it could do with the fact that Emmett now had dibbs and he intended to keep them…), of course- before so it's and entirely new feeling to me and its down right confusing and uncomfortable, but at the same time a very pleasant.

So I have decided Bella needs to get to know the real me, the me who loves playing piano, reads literature, keeps tidy, prefers to listen to classical music other than the gunk they call rap, perfect gentleman me! If we are to be actual friends and not play toys to each other.

I will not be the same guy she assumes will have sex with anything that has a pretty face and a nice pair of legs (even I have standards), I refuse to let that me overpower my personality, not with Bella here to deflect it, as strange as that may sound, especially coming from me, Emmett will get a kick out of this for sure….

"Yeah Em? You wanted to talk?" I asked through I was 99.9% sure what about, only assumed by his behavior tonight in Bella's presences.

"Ya man listen, I know you just see Bells as some bet, another girl to fuck and get it over with, but dude, you can't lie and say she's not pretty much amazing, I mean she didn't get mad at my joke and she was pretty funny herself…you don't come across chicks like that often and well I just can't let you…I mean you can't do that to her. Just look at all the other girls you fuck...not Tanya…but the others, either they are obsessed with you or are majorly depressed afterwards…one exception Jessica Stanley…"

I shuddered at her name, even after the usually week it takes for the girls to get over me she still thinks I have it for you, no matter how many times I still reject her, "And Bella doesn't deserve to be just another 'hit it and quit it' for you, I really guilty for making a simple $100 bet out of her, so, well, let's call it quits ight man?" I am infuriated with myself for ever thinking Bella was only merely worth $100 in my eyes, when in fact, she's worth so much more. Emmett took my silence as hesitations.

"Look, in other words Edward, you hurt or use Bella in any way I will personally beat you senseless, got it!" Wow that's a first, Emmett didn't even seem to be the least bit jesting as he said that, he must really think something of Bella.

"I know Em, trust me I can tell, but no worries, I feel the same…she just has that effect on people, I really care for her too." That was a surprise for both of us and it was written all over his face, but washed away by a smug smile.

"You do? Wow that's a first." He laughed; yeah leave it to Emmett to turn a serious discussion into a joke.

"I know right, she must be something special for me to treat her like she's not a piece of meat hanging in font of a butchers shop, just choosing the right cut I'm in the mood for." I laughed, but I was a little serious, even if it was a bad representation of the actual idea of what I had been doing up until now.

"Well at least were on the same page about this, haha, and here I thought I would have to knock some sense into you for once…do you realize this is the first bet either of us had backed out of willingly? And over a girl at that! The whole point of almost all our bets…even though I'm usually out of 100 bucks when we do them." He laughed and I felt a surge of anger flow through me at the thought of how in my eyes I had seen Bella as only a simple 100 dollar bet, when now that we were friends I knew she was wroth much more than that… "So bet's done with?" I nodded and we bumped fists, like we always do to make it an official thing. Then I remembered yesterday…

"Ohh Em I should probably tell you that Tanya kind of knows ab-" I was interrupted by Rosalie bursting through the doors.

"Come on Emmett, let's go." She grabbed his hand and I held in a laugh as Emmett quickly answered.

"Okay babe, by Eddiepoo." I grimaced at the horrid use of my name, ohh so payback time.

"Nice to know Rose didn't forget the collar and leash huh Em?" I coughed out 'whipped' and I flung my hand out as if I had a whip and made the noise of one.

"Shut up Edward!" glared Rosalie as Emmett flipped me off with a smile and mouthed "fuck you."

I laughed and went back inside to see Bella talking with my parents some more and a smile lighting up her face. I smiled at the fact that Bella liking my parents, it pleases me for some odd reason I didn't understand….I think I really need to talk someone about this, preferably a girl…where's an Alice when you need her?

As if she could read my thoughts, she walked inside from the front door where she said goodbye to Jasper, and came to stand by me. "It's great isn't it?! Bella getting to know Mom and Dad! I'm so glad, now she will want to come over all the time!" The thought of her being over here most often excited me, almost thrilled.

"Alice we must talk about something." She looked up at me with questioning eyes and then abruptly yelled in hushed, aggravated voice.

"NO!" fierceness took over her features, "No, you and Bella is a definite NO! I won't let you hurt my best friend!" Wow am I really so bad of a monster to women, I mean I don't only like girls for sex…well at least now, I'm pretty sure now that is what I think.

"Alice, why do you assume it has to do with Bella?" I said innocent enough.

"Because I can see it on your eyes and I_ know_ you all to well." She glared at me some more.

"I just want to know what she thinks of me…" Her eyes tightened.

"She is disgusted with you, yeah that's right," She slapped my chest, "Your so revolting Edward, in the girl's restroom? I mean why couldn't you have done that in the boy's room, at least then all the STD's she got from all the boy's that go in there would not have been left in our bathroom! Considering the fact that she had done the whole schools men population!" She hissed and said something like 'tramp' under her breath. I knew that effected Bella somehow, crap…

"I'm sorry, to you and Bella, but if it wakes it any better I am no longer sleeping with Tanya." I shuddered at my last encounter with the she beast herself.

*** (FLASHBACK) ***

_"Oh Eddiepoo." The only 2 people to call me that are Emmett and….Tanya, and It was Tanyas voice who said it this time._

_"What." I said as kind as I was able._

_"I know." She smiled._

_"What?" Now I was confused._

_"I know about the Bella thing." Oh you have go to be kidding me._

_"And I need to know why?" I said non-chalantly, really nervous to the core._

_"Mike…I, uh, persuaded it out of him." Damn Emmett and his big mouth when we're on the field with the guys._

_"Persuaded…?" She put her arms around my neck._

_"Yes persuaded, would you like me to show you how?" She batted her eyes and kissed my throat._

_"Tanya." I warned._

_"What? I know you couldn't possibly be for real about that whole thing last time in the bathroom." She insisted with a frown and kissed me again._

_"I did." I said with authority rocking in my voice, growing aggravated with her._

_"Me or swan?" She said suddenly, but said is smugly as if there was no competition between the two. I didn't even need to think about it…_

_"Swan." I pronounced and she let go of me._

_"Are you joking? Did you get hit in the head or something? She's nothing compared to me!" She sneered and I had the strongest urge to pull back my hand and slap her, the very first I had ever had towards a women…how dare she be so cruel._

_"You have no right to talk about he that way! She is, in more ways than one, all that much better than you."_

_"Really? Well that must be why you have tot pay to get in her pants when I'm free?" Oh yeah free clinic is more like it._

_"You have no idea what you're talking about." I said menacingly threw my teeth._

_"We'll see Cullen, paybacks a bitch, remember that." She snapped as she walked away._

*** (END OF FLASHBACK) ***

**Here you guys go, oh but its soo not finished yet this is one chapter of like 4 I wrote haha I wrote so much. But I will continue it next time alrighty:] its getting bet, oh I hope I didn't make Edward get friendly to fast tell me if I had please its all about becoming a better writer so let me hear your opinions:] love you guys en I hope to have another chapter up sooon, since there Is no more school for 4 days haha yay!**

**Until next time Cherrio:] **


	13. MOVIE NIGHT

**Well youse all are too amazing to me sometimes I mean I was in a flunk but after I read what all youse guys said it made me smile ear to ear I am so happy I have people who care for my writing en find it interesting en I'm glad I sound smart for only being a 9****th**** grader:] and a blonde cheerleader at that:] I guess I fight the odds haha but seriously thank you all en no my new story is not posted yet but ill get to that sometime next month…maybe, but most likely:} so no fret Hahaha well I decided to put a little more fun into this dinner so the date shall wait but not for to long ighht don't be mad at all because that will come sooner than you think! I love all these reviews I'm getting I mean when I first started writing this I had noooo idea so many people would like it really warms my heart people appreciate my writing and enjoy it so much that they want more more more and more:] thank you all so much en I'm so glad that I have people like you to support me:} hah well that's a little dramatic but still it means a lot love you guys en well I take it made Bella to calm on the who fact of the sleeping with Tanya part so I guess ill add a little fight to the kitty inside her he'll get his, but Alice is very convincing… haha you guys have to read to get what I mean:] sooo enjoy this chapter:] pheuw that was a long authors note I'm exhausted **

**Word for the day is JIVE (lacking sincerity)**

**Here you go chapter 18 yesyesyes:}**

**Here's a rewind of what happened last…so you don't get confused :{)**

"_She is disgusted with you, yeah that's right," She slapped my chest, "Your so revolting Edward, in the girl's restroom? I mean why couldn't you have done that in the boy's room, at least then all the STD's she got from all the boy's that go in there would not have been left in our bathroom! Considering the fact that she had done the whole schools men population!" She hissed and said something like 'tramp' under her breath. I knew that effected Bella somehow, crap…_

"_I'm sorry, to you and Bella, but if it wakes it any better I am no longer sleeping with Tanya." I shuddered at my last encounter with the she beast herself._

**EPOV**

"For what? A week? Lets be serious Edward, I highly doubt you could change in a split second and call it that," she looked away to Bella, "You just can't."

I didn't know Bella has this big of an affect, utterly amazing. "I am, gradually, I need to chance, I want to change. I can't live my whole life like this, believe it of not I do want a family someday." I admitted warily to my bothersome little sprite for a sister.

"You mean it?" She looked back at me with…hope in her eyes?

"Yes,_ please_, Alice please help." I pleaded with her, something in my voice or face got to her.

"Well…we'll see, you can prove yourself to me by going on that date with Bella and being nothing but a complete gentleman and don't do anything close to act as the horn dog we all know you can be," she smiled meekly at me and I took it for my golden chance at redemption, "if I get a bad follow up, you're a dead man." I grinned at her with wide appreciation.

"Anything," I hugged her and she hugged back, "Thanks Ali, you're the bestest sister a guy could possibly ask for." I reached up my hand to scruff around her hair, but she was out of the way -knowing my intentions- and slapped my hand to the side with a quick flick of her wrist.

"_You mess up my hair and you'll be wishing I wasn't your sister_." She said in a cold, menacing voice then smiled up at me; that's just me and Alice, always fighting then laughing it off.

"Yeah, yeah tiger go get your new BFF she's all by her lonesome." I pointed to a deserted Bella; I guess my parents went into the kitchen to finish up the cleaning whilst leaving Bella fidgeting in her seat looking uncomfortable, very adorable, like a lost puppy.

Alice and I walked over to accompany Bella, who by the looks of it, should be leaving soon; it was already 10 o'clock at night.

"Bella? What time did you say you had to leave again?" Asked Alice, our minds much be in sync or something…

"Well, um, I, I guess whenever. Charlie never set a time limit to my 'fun' haha." She ponder creating a thoughtful crease into her brow, it made me chuckle which caused her to glare in my direction.

"Oh goody!" Alice clapped her hands together, just like she always did when she had a plan or was excited. "Sleepover, PLEASE!!! I already have clothes and everything you would need and I'm sure mom and dad would love to have you! They already see you as family, so please!" She looked at Bella with her give-me-what-I-want eyes…she's doomed.

_hook_

"Alice, I don't know…" She hedged and I smiled knowing there was no way out of this for her, she never even had a chance that poor girl. Alice just picked up her intensity and whimpered.

"Please Bella." She begged in a small, pleading voice.

_line_

"….fine…cheater…" Bella grumbled and crossed her arms across her lovely chest with a 'hmph'.

_And sinker_

"Yes! Sleepover! Ohh we are going to have sooo much fun!" Alice cheered.

Well if tonight is anything like dinner, it will be most interesting…

**BPOV**

Stupid pixie and her stupid cheating eyes of stupid cheatingness…okay well that sounded a little childish, but come on! I can't believe I fell for it, I mean It's awkward enough being in the same house as Edward after our previous discussion and his reaction…let alone sleeping in the same house as him, at nighttime nonetheless…ughh this is going to be hard.

"Mom, Dad? Bella can sleepover right?" Alice asked in her puppy voice…the very same she used on me, but less intense…damn her and her wicked wicked ways.

"Why yes, of course, sweetheart! We would love to have Bella over! Isn't that right Hunny?" Esme glanced over with the…what? Oh my god! Do all the freaking Cullen's have that blasted look!? Gezz talk about family genes…

"Indeed, it would be a pleasurable delight if Bella stayed over for the night." Carlisle said with a heartwarming smile.

"That said, enjoy yourselves kids!" Esme said with a gleeful smile, yeah I can definably see where Alice gets her perkiness from, but Alice's is like 10 times to the extreme compared to her lovely mom.

'Thank you." I gave them a shy smile and then Carlisle spoke in his wonderfully endearing voice.

"Well were going to call it a night kids, see you in the morning, and have fun Bella don't let these crazy kids of mine wear you out to much." He chuckled and left as he held hands with Esme up the stairs, I don't know why, but I was suddenly overwhelmed with jealously over the fact that my parents were no longer like that, nor do I think they ever were in so much love as I can see coming from those 2…the envy passed soon after though, what a stupid thing to get mad over…still I would not let anyone know that I felt that way, how embarrassing.

"Come Bella! Movies, popcorn, and a warm fuzzy couch to sum it all up! Oh Edward would you like to join us? I know how much you love to watch movies." Did…did she just wink at him? No, no must be imagining things…

"Yes, but I get to pick the movie this time." He grimaced, at what I thought to be the last movie night they had.

"Fine, but it's your own fault, I mean I wouldn't have to pick the movie every time if you didn't always pick rush hour! I'm sick of having to listen to you repeat all the lines and sing that stupid 'war, what is it good for' song!" She glared at him and I started to laugh. Oh boy Edward singing that! Haha man, now this is something I have got to see with my own eyes and hear with my own ears.

"Hey, I'm good at singing! Besides that is a great movie!" She rolled her eyes at him and then grabbed my hand to walk- no run- me down the stairs into their theatre room, wait THEATRE ROOM!?

"Whoa man, you have a theatre room too?! Gezz don't tell me there is a bowling alley somewhere and a tennis court out back?" I exasperated and Alice giggled.

"Haha silly Bella, why would we have such a horrid place that makes you wear ugly clothes and shoes! I would not allow them to have one even if they wanted one." She giggled again.

"As for the tennis court," I turned my head to see Edward speaking, "It's a pool instead, it has a more beneficial purpose." Oh yeah I bet it does Mr. I'll-Have-Sex-Anywhere-And-Everywhere! "It's fantastic, you should take a swim in it sometime." He grinned at me the whole way to the movie room...what a freak…we made it to the room and whoa!

"It's so big!" Wow as if I thought there how couldn't get any larger.

"In the words of Emmett, 'that's what she said'." We all started cracking up and after a while Alice and Edward went to fought over who's movie would be shown tonight.

I gawked at the massive room that was a shaded with a colourful sand scheme. It had a bar in the far left corner with a popcorn machine to the right of the counter. The large screen took up the entire north wall and a large couch that looked like it was made for 5, sat in front of it. There were endless amounts of movies set next to the left wall of the screen, very roomy, yet occupied precisely to the point, Alice's outburst made me jump.

"HAHAHA, I WIN YOU LOSE! POOR EDDIE HAS TO WATCH A CHICK FLICK BECAUSE HE GOT PICKY!" Alice roared with a triumphant look on her eager face.

"Not fair, you cheated! I hate playing rock, paper, scissors with you!" Edward sneered.

"Don't be a baby!" She stuck out her tongue to him, "Now make us girls some popcorn, chop chop." She clapped her hands twice, quickly.

"Do I look like your servant?" He snapped.

"Yes now do it or else…" She threatened, they are so brother-and-sister, it too amusing to watch.

"Whatever, you know for being such a shrimp you sure can be a big pain in my ass."

"Love yoooouuu." She said quickly with a huge grin.

"Don't be a kiss ass Alice." I teased wanting to join in on there fun.

"Thanks Bella for siding with my nimrod of a brother over you best friend." Sarcasm rich in her chimy voice, I repeated her same words.

"Love yoooouuu."

"Psh you lucky I adore you, you brunet beauty, or you'd be sleeping with the dogs tonight." She teased giving me a hung and I blushed.

"Here's your damn popcorn." Edward smiled evilly and threw pieces at her head.

"Oh no you didn't?" She glared.

"Oh yes I did!" Edward then dumped the whole bucket on her head, she screeched tehn rushed to retrieve some from the machine.

"It takes two to tango!" Alice mumbled.

"Good thing to because Bella has to left feet!" Though that may be true, I was not going to let him get away with that little jive about my klutziness.

"Oh it's so on Cullen." I got up to get some popcorn, along with Alice, we cornered him.

"Not fair! Double team against a one man show!" He complained.

"Man!" Alice scoffed. "More like baby, wanna be a man, take it like a man!" She dumped a load of buttery goodness on his head, I did the same.

"See I'm not so uncoordinated that I miss your head, so there." I grinned.

"Har-Har you 2 are so hilarious! Just turn on the movie already.

**Well there is more like I said I wrote a lot, but hey its at night en I wanted to get something posted before I go to bed, so maybe if youse guys are lucky I'll post another up tomorrow:] well nighty night en hope you liked this chapter love you all en I wish yu the best:]**

**Until next time, Cherrio:]**


	14. WIDE SCREEN

**Ohh well I guess my excuses are probably driving you all nuts by now but you guys have to know I have a very stressful life at this time, between cheer, school, and now the new loved **_**boy **_**problem I really didn't have the heart or the momentum or strength to write, but hey this writing makes me happy en makes all youse guys happy so why let my life screw over the one good thing I have, okay little more dramatic but really this is one for the finer things in my life at this moment , but I'm a cry baby so I make things worse from myself haha so no sympathy here. Still ima try to update more often en plus soon my new story will be posted en I hope you all will read it, I also have another idea for another one but that shall wait I'm a procrastinator so I had to write at first but then get into it so give me a break lol but seriously you guys are amazing I love you en I hope you enjoy this chapter, ohh guess what either this one or the next has the date I juss have to see how much I wrote to see where it fits into the puzzle haha:} ohh en am I getting the angry Bella better? Im trying to make her emotions know but I want to know do you see it at all? She still to nice?**

**The word of the day is SUBSIDED(to sink to a low or lower level)**

**Here youse guys go Chapter 19:} enjoy with a side of jelly doughnut, go on you know you want to:p **

**Recap of the previous adventures of Alice, Edward, Bella…and popcorn:]**

"_Oh it's so on Cullen." I got up to get some popcorn, along with Alice, we cornered him._

"_Not fair! Double team against a one man show!" He complained._

"_Man!" Alice scoffed. "More like baby, wanna be a man, take it like a man!" She dumped a load of buttery goodness on his head, I did the same._

"_See I'm not so uncoordinated that I miss your head, so there." I grinned._

"_Har-Har you 2 are so hilarious! Just turn on the movie already._

**BPOV**

Haha the ass deserved all that popcorn in his face, I don't know why but I was really aggravated by him tonight, especially after the bathroom incident.

"What about the mess?" Popcorn was everywhere.

"Maid will get it." Edward stated, should have figured that one out…

"Oh..." I walked over to the couch and slumped down into the middle.

"Movie's starting." Alice called as she walked over to the right sit of the couch and then grabbed a big fleece blanket from the tables built in draw, placed it over us.

"Here's the popcorn." Edward handed Alice the bucket and sat to the left of me.

"What's the movie?" I asked.

"Where the Heart is." Edward groaned and subsided himself deeper into the plush couch.

"Shut it!" Alice growled as the screen came to life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Somewhere between the part were Novalee give birth to Americas in the Wal-Mart, I fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up to the sound of a train whistle going off in the movie, the surround sound was killer. I jumped a little, then realized that my head was perched on Edwards lap, he was combing through my hair with his fingers, gentle as ever. I turned myself in his lap to see him gazing down at me, what's his deal..?

"Did I miss the movie?" I mumbled in a whisper, sleep wanting to take over again.

"Not _all _of if, but it's almost finished, it's at the part where she tell him she lied to him about not loving him." He knew how the movie went? I guess he saw my confused expression, glowing from the light radiating of the wide screen -as his did the same.

"Alice." Was the one word he would ever need to explain for me to understand any of his bizarre behavior at home, _Alice_, I laughed to myself about how crazy she was yet seemed to fascinate and charm anyone she met with her odd demeanor.

I turned my head back to it original position, still snuggled in Edwards lap, he started to comb my hair with his long, pale fingers once more; I tried to concentrate on the little voice in my head saying _'Bella are you kidding me, letting him touch you so sincerely, don't be letting him think he's got you! Never will this sleez have me like he had too many other girls that ten people's using all their fingers couldn't count._' I told it to shut up, I was to tired to care…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had fallen asleep again, due to the lulling effect Edwards finger weaving threw my hair had had on me, and the fact that being Alice's friend wore the shit out of you during the day…how is she _that _perky?

I woke up again to the feeling of flying, but I soon came to realize it was a pair of two strong arms. "Edward?" I whispered sleep overpowering my tone.

"Yes, shhh go back to sleep Bella, I'm taking you to Alice's room, she's in there waiting for you." He whispered back.

"Sorry, there's no need to carry more, I'm awake now, I can walk." It was I lie, I was beyond to tired to make it on my own, but I wouldn't inform him of that…He'd probably take that as me wanting him to hold me or some load of crap like that.

"No, I got you." He smiled at me through the darkness- but I knew by the sound of his voice. I'm going to let him have this one, I was comfortable like this for now, to my disbelief.

"Thanks." I blushed as always, something I really had not control over. He made his way up the stairs into the confusing hallway I had been lost in earlier and opened the second door on the left, directly across from his room.

"Here we are." He walked into the room and set me on the bed next to an already sleeping Alice, I giggled softly. "Goodnight." I whispered to Edward and then he did something unexpected, he leaned down to kiss my forehead with his soft lips and murmured "Sweet Dreams Bella." And with that he headed out of the room into his own across the hall without shutting either of the doors.

I laid there dazed; no lip contact, not sexual indication, just a simple, sweet…loving gesture. Well it was something I would have never thought Edward capable of doing? I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, not pain, not nausea…well It could pass as that ,but it was by far a pleasant- unknown- feeling, I felt somewhat overwhelmed…happy.

I turned my head slightly and I knew he was looking at me, not more like staring at me; like he has been all night. I couldn't help, but stare back, either it was my half awareness of that maybe, somewhere, deep deep deep _deep _down I had a secret yearn for him… We stared at each other for who know how long, it wasn't creepy, it want awkward, it was…nice, comfortable.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and Edwards image plastered all over my closed eyelids, I dreamt of him, but this time, unlike so many other one, he was my prince coming to save me instead of the evil troll keeping me prisoner…

**EPOV**

I was watching the movie with what I should say the utmost dignity any man could have whilst watching "Where the heart is" with two girls and not getting lucky afterwards. Now if _that_ just didn't scream _manly_…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone slump on my shoulder snoring quietly, _Bella_, even the way she slept was enticing. I ever so lightly moved her head into my lap, so she would be more comfortable (or at least that s what I'm going to keep telling myself.) I couldn't be in anything, but heaven right now.

So many feelings surging threw my body and the only one that I could vaguely pick up was care, I truly did care for this girl, much more so then any of the others. She had this way with people; the way she could melt there hearts with one shy smile of hers. The way her face flushed when she was mad, happy, or embarrassed. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous or confused. And how could I forget the way she made me feel like no other women could make me feel when I was near her.

I know I've only come to I know this girl for a week, but a week was enough for myself to conclude, I _was _in love with Isabella Swan. I don't know how, and I don't know why, I just…_knew_. I had to get her to see that! No matter what she had to know even if she didn't return the feelings…

She woke up once, but I'm not so sure she was all there; she passed out again in about a minute or so afterwards.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The movie ended and Alice got up off the couch. "It's time for bed, I'm beat, can you help me get her upstairs?" Alice said.

"Ali your dead on your feet, I'll take her up by myself, you o up to your bed, she'll be up in a second." I bargained.

"Thank you brother, see you in the morning, love you. Don't. Let. Me. Down. Got it?" I nodded knowing what she meant and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and fluttered up to her bed. I picked up Bella- who was a light as a feather- and began to carry her upstairs. I was enjoying this more than I should have, having her in my arms was a sensation I didn't want to let go.

Then she woke up in arms a little to soon for my taste. "Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes, shhh go back to sleep Bella, I'm taking you to Alice's room, she's in there waiting for you." I whispered back.

"Sorry, there's no need to carry more, I'm awake now, I can walk." She said the one thing I hoped she wouldn't, I wasn't ready to put her down.

"No, I got you." I smiled at her, hoping she'd take comfort in that and let me hold her at least until we reached Alice's room.

"Thanks." She blushed and my smiled widened and then before I knew it we were at Alice's door.

"Here we are." I walked into the room and set her on the bed next to an already sleeping Alice, she giggled softly. "Goodnight." She whispered and I knew that If I didn't have my lips on her in a way I would explode so I kissed her forehead, savoring what I could form the moment, then said "sweet dreams Bella." And left, but I had to still see her so I left our soors open, just so I could at least caught a glimpse o her beauty one more time.

She stared back and mirrored my smile, she fell asleep and that when I heard it…

**Ahh don't shoot, I'm sorry! It's a cliffy ending but seriously suspense is good:] haha but thanks for all the suppose en help and i didn't edit this en its like 12 am so there may be errors, but if you love me you wont care:} well like nah hey? Did I make her anger fiercer, oh it will get worse I juss wanted to know if I'm summing it up evenly so it doesn't juss blow off in one chapter. **

**Until next time Cherrio:]**


	15. BREAKFAST

**Sorry for the ending on the last chapter I seriously didn't mean to end it that way but when I started to drool on the keys I had to end it somewhere fast before I ended up with the alphabet plastered on my face from falling asleep on the keys ahahaha:] but still I said to myself "Well if I left them wanting more I did my job." But then I was like I don't want to be mean so I decided to post this one up soon so you all didn't freak en start to egg my house:] haha but thanks a million for the kind reviews:] soo who's ready for this chapter. Let me see those hands :}**

**The word for today is REVERENCED**** (feelings of deep respect or devotion)**

**Here's Chapter 20 ohh my jesus!! :0 I am so proud of myself:] enjoy.**

**Recap:}**

_Then she woke up in arms a little too soon for my taste. "Edward?" she whispered._

"_Yes, shhh go back to sleep Bella, I'm taking you to Alice's room, she's in there waiting for you." I whispered back._

"_Sorry, there's no need to carry more, I'm awake now, I can walk." She said the one thing I hoped she wouldn't, I wasn't ready to put her down._

"_No, I got you." I smiled at her, hoping she'd take comfort in that and let me hold her at least until we reached Alice's room._

"_Thanks." She blushed and my smiled widened and then before I knew it we were at Alice's door._

"_Here we are." I walked into the room and set her on the bed next to an already sleeping Alice, she giggled softly. "Goodnight." She whispered and I knew that If I didn't have my lips on her in a way I would explode so I kissed her forehead, savoring what I could form the moment, then said "sweet dreams Bella." And left, but I had to still see her so I left our doors open, just so I could at least caught a glimpse o her beauty one more time._

_She stared back and mirrored my smile, she fell asleep and that when I heard it…_

**EPOV**

Bella's sleep talking was fascinating, I stayed up practically all night listening to her go on and on mumbling about nonsense like "No, mom I separated the white's, _you _put the red sock on there." "Sure swimming sounds great; just let me take care of this lasagna first." What did that girl dream about…? I chuckled silently to myself.

Some of the things Bella said made my heart quench to hold her and tall her it's aright. Like the fact that she hated how her parents were separated and how it made her angry at them that they could have never been like my parents and the fact that I heard her sobbing that she missed her mom. That sound made my heart break; her pain was very well my pain now…I would do anything to make it go away, I had complete reverence for the woman.

But she also said very random things as in "Alice is so sweet! I lover her family and friends!" and "Dinner was delicious." Stuff like that, but soon it started to fade and I decided it was time for bed, I _did_ have a _date_ tomorrow, the thought made me grin wildly.

I pulled my covers over my body and then, as I was close to slumber, I heard a faint mummer pierce threw her lips. "Edward…confused...not right." Then her subconscious mind talking stopped as she sighed and sunk deeper into a wordless sleep. I was baffled, what is that supposed to mean? What was she confused about, what's not right?

I was most defiantly thrilled that she was dreaming of me, but in not so sure if I liked the fact I had no idea what about, good-bad? It left my mind wondering and exiled the idea of a peaceful sleep, but I would have to manage…

**BPOV**

"Bella it's time to get up!" Alice's voice rang throughout the room.

"There's no Bella here, call back another time." I groaned.

"Don't be a pain Bella, get up, mom made breakfast!" She jumped off of the bed and tugged at my feet causing me to hit the floor with a 'thud.'

"OW!" I bellowed which caused Alice to start a fit of laughter.

"Sorry...Bella…you okay? How are…the buns?" She tried to ask through her giggles.

"You happy now? I'm wide awake _now_! I'm probably going to have a huge bruise on my ass now, thanks, what a perfect way to start my mornings." I grumbled as she grabbed my hand and helped me up; trying to hold in her snickers.

"Sorry, but It had to be done, your to stubborn to get up by yourself, I'm sorry though." She apologized with earnestness.

"Yeah, whatever…hey um, how did I end up in this? I fell asleep in my clothes" I floated my hand down my body that was covered in a pink cami and matching pajama bottoms, that was not mine. "Alice why am I in this pink thing!?" I demanded.

"Sorry...I woke up in the middle of the night, and well, um, you just looked so uncomfortable and I do have extra pajamas, so I uh…figured…I hope you're not mad." She confessed with a look that made it seem as if she had been a little kid getting caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar after their mom had already said no.

"No, thank you for caring for me, but seriously? Did it have to be something as ridiculous as this?" I whined.

"You look fabulous and don't you dare call my clothes ridiculous!" She sneered.

"Sorry, it's not your clothes, it's them on me." I looked down with and embarrassing blush, she slapped my shoulder and I looked up.

"Don't be so dumb Bella, you look radiant in anything, don't sell yourself short, okay?" She demanded then her face turned into an excited smile. "Now come on! It's French toast time!"

She didn't give me to time to argue, she dragged me downstairs and sat me at her table with a plate of French toast, eggs, bacon, and a cold glass of orange juice. It all looked to good absolutely delicious and smelt divine.

"Wow, it looks soooo good! Thank you Esme!" I said as she came in the room with 2 other plates in her hand, she placed them down in the plate settings; Alice sat in front of one.

"Thank you Bella, please eat" She smiled at me.

"Edward, breakfast time!" Carlisle called from the dinning room as he and Esme took there seats at the table; Carlisle at the head of the table with Esme on his left, Alice next to me and that left 2 open seats, one in front of me and one on the right of me.

I was about to dig into my food, but I could hear Alice eating hers like a garbage disposal, I started to laugh.

"Alice hunny, we have a guest, please eat like a human being." Esme pleaded to her daughter.

"Sooo, she's seen me ate before." She said with a mouth full of eggs, yep just like at me house haha. "Wight Bewa?" She grinned.

"Yes, I saw the savage eat." We all laughed and Edward made it downstairs, I turned when I hear his bare feet pad across the floor and almost dropped my fork as my eyes bugged out of their sockets and my mouth fell open.

If you though Edward Cullen was sexy, you had not seen him like this! He was shirtless with cotton white boxers and his hair was a more distinct style of major sex hair, more so than usual. His green eyes were half closed and he brushed through his hair with his right hand, and it was by far the most entrancing this I had ever seen, not to mention the hottest. I could have been drooling, but I wouldn't know I was in a haze, my senses not working properly, all I could see was him…He took a seat across form me and my eyes followed him, I probably looked like a complete dunce staring at him the way I was.

"Good morning everyone." He game me an amused look then smile his crooked grin and winked, I just about passed out.

"Bella if you're not hungry let me it." Alice broke me out of my daydreams, thank god.

"No I, um, I'm starving, eat you on food moocher." I tried to play it cool and stuffed a big bit of syrupy toast in my mouth. "Mmmm." I smiled and she continued to eat her plate, well what was left of it and then my eye wondered back to Edward….He was staring at me again and had the strangest look of determination on his face, what a strange boy he is one minute he is a shovanistic pig and the next he has this sweet, gentleman attitude, which makes it kind of hard to hate him…well he cant erase the past and he needs to get his dues, Karma comes back in strange and malicious ways, well say hello to Karma (points to self in head.)

**Yes yes not a very eventful chapter and short but hey I am going to make the next chapter long en I juss needed this out of the way sooo yay:] date next chapter, what will happen huh? I'm not so sure myself trying to figure that out haha but ill try to make it as good as I can :} well I hope I don't disappoint:} love all the fabulous reviews and all the people who read this thank thank thank you, love you guys.**

**Until next time Cherrio:] **


	16. THE DATE PART 1

**Sorryyyyyy, really I juss had a really hard time doing this one for some odd reason, I mean I was all jazzed up to get to this part and there I go having writers block while trying to do it hahah. Well it's done now, I'm not sure if its all I planned it to be in my head but its swell enough I hope:} so enjoy please.**

**Word for the day REVERENTLY (feeling or expressing profound respect or awe) **

**Chapter 21, hahaha I amaze myself every time:] here youse guys go.**

**BPOV**

After breakfast Alice dragged me upstairs before I could offer Carlisle and Esme a hand in cleaning up the mess.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she tsked my name, "what are we going to do with you today?" Oh…no, she has that 'Bella Barbie' look on her face. "Aha! You shall wear something red, hmmm….a dress perhaps?" She nodded to herself, agreeing with the ideas flowing through her mind. "I have the perfect outfit for you in my closet! Hold on, wait right here." She raced herself over to her enormous walk-in closet and came back with a silky, red piece of fabric.

"Simple, yet elegant. You shall still the hearts of many after I'm done with you! But hopefully one stands out over the others…." She praised in her high pitched voice, I groaned. "Ohh Bella, don't be like that because as I said before, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…" I hated when she did that.

"Whatever…" I knew she smelled an easy defeat the moment I opened my mouth to try and argue.

"Excellent." She smiled and the torture began.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Red lips, a little eyeliner, mascara, and a million curls later, finished. It took Alice at least 3 hours to do all this, not that I looked bad, but I really was a waist of time. I mean what is the point of going on a date if you secretly detest the man for being a disgusting sleaze. Well if anything I'll be getting him back out of this.

"I amaze myself every time." Alice giggled and hugged me, carefully. "Have fun tonight, okay?" she winked, "I'm heading over to Jasper's. You just stay in my room, your leaving in like 10 minutes." She walked out of the door and then I was alone.

_Not ready, not ready, too soon_. Why was I freaking now? I've been planning this since day one! Get it together Bella the guy deserves it! All his charm, including last night, is all a cover…he's really a pig! I can't believe I let him get away with that last night, I should have never kissed him upstairs, and I tried to torture him, but ended up torturing myself in the process. How can I want someone that's not right for me? I was brought up better than that to want what's not good for me! Whoa…now that hit me like a ton of bricks, I've never been so angry and so full of annoyance and as much as I would love to deny it… infatuation for one person before, I feel so unlike myself lately…what is this boy doing to me?

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

My heart beat sped up and I became very clammy, I was nervous. _That _certainly was _not _the reaction I was expecting. "Um…come in?" Stupid Bella! Don't act like an idiot. I could hear his soft laughter from outside the door, the knob turned. I held my breath.

The door opened and…. Oh dear lord, why must you tempt me so? There he stood looking more than _inviting_ in his black slacks, white button up shirt, and red tie. We matched; courtesy of Alice no doubt.

"You look absolutely ravishing Bella." His voice said in its velvety smooth tone that made my heart beat triple time.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled and curtsied.

"Why aren't we the formal one tonight Miss Swan?" He smiled back and bowed, extending his hand to me while looking directly into my eyes.

"Only for a gentleman such as yourself." I'll give him that, he is a gentleman; a pig, but a gentleman. I took his hand and he kissed mine longingly then stood up strait releasing it, almost hesitantly.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Absolutely, where are we going anyways?" I really hope he doesn't take me somewhere where we can be alone, only god knows what could happen then..

"It's a surprise." He said then that damned crooked smile broke across his face.

"I hate surprises." Oops…that came out colder than I had intended….

"Oh, well, then I guess, uh, we don't have to-" I cut him off before he could say anymore; damn him and his stupid sad face. You could hate the man 'til no end, but still fall for that damned face.

"No, no… I'm sorry, just nervous; I want to do whatever you had planned." Okay that's at least half the truth, but I couldn't let that expression fall upon his beautiful face again it was sort of depressing, sooo I partially lied; not liked I killed anyone, right.

After my words his face immediately brightened up and he took my hand, pulling me out of the room and down the stairs in a movement so fast I'm not sure how he did it.

"Edward what are you doing?" He just chuckled and kept pulling our way to the door.

"Edward?" _nothing_. Maybe if I pretend to faint I won't have to go out with this guy, seriously I don't think I can put up with him right now.

"Edward! Speak to me?" _nothing_. Okay now he's starting to freak me out here….

"I swear to god if you don't speak up i'll kick your ass." I scrunched up my face and he smiled brightly as he turned back to look at me, stopping our rush when we reached his car.

"Sorry, I just recently discovered that I like the look on your face when you're nervous, it's just so cute when you're mad."

"Ass…" He chuckled again and let go of my hand to fetch his keys in his pocket. He pulled them out and jingled them in front of my face.

"Ready to hit the road?" hahahhaa _ohhh yeah_, I gave him a wicked smirk.

"No." I said innocently.

"Oh really? Why not?" He crookedly smiled back, but a look of small confusion met his brow. I took that as my chance and snatched the dangling keys out of his unsuspecting fingers.

"Hey!" He scowled and tried to reach the keys hidden behind my back. I pushed his hands away.

"_Now _I'm ready, chum." I tried to shove past his large frame, but he was like a rock; not going to budge.

"You better give those back, if you know what's good for you." Oh so he's going to make threats is he?

"Nope." I said, making sure to pop the "P."

"I know karate." He raised an eyebrow to me as if challenging me, HA if he thought that that would work on Bella Swan, he had another thing coming.

"Oh yeah, well I know something better then your _weak karate_." I smirked.

"And what might that be?" He gave me an amused, expectant smile.

"Well, I know a little something called kick-your-ass, it's very effective. Illegal in some states." I even did the whole air chop to help my point pass more efficiently and in a matter of seconds his suppressed snickers turned into loud guffaws, he was laughing so hard that tears were starting to build in his eyes.

You know its times like theses that I completely forget the Edward Cullen he puts up front for everyone to see and get to catch a glimpse of the true Edward inside. Like there is something more to the person I see lets on…. _But _nevertheless there needs to be something done for that overly high ego of his and cocky attitude; they both needed to be put down a few notches and well I don't know if I'm bold enough to do it, but I'd have to try and be the one to do so. Humiliation was my best bet (as Alice had said before a while back) and if anything I had the best chance to do it tonight.

"Ohh well now I'm scared." He finally managed to choke out and pretended to look frightened, it was my turn to laugh.

"You should look at your face." He stuck his tongue at me, real mature, but just like Alice haha.

They're all so alike, the Cullen's, it really make you think how wonderful and how warm a family is capable of being with each other. One look at the happy family your face grows a smile and you feel just a little bit happier in their presence. They all share such beautiful traits and genes and I don't think that a single one has a bad bone in there body…how did Edward end up with such a tainted seed…well he _is _a guy.

"Well you don't even know where we are going." He said matter-of-factly. He did have a point.

"Well- sooo….okay true, fine…, but this is the only time I'll let you win Cullen." He grabbled the keys from behind my back and opened my side of the door for me.

"Thank you." He shut it as soon as I stepped in and walked over to the driver seat.

Then we left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sooo, we planning on eating soon?" I asked as my stomach was growling profusely.

"Almost there, I swear you will love it." Ugh. Okay, okay Bella game face on. He doesn't like it when you act like you don't care or like a bitch…you can do this so start it now!

"Whatever.." and so it begins..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**EPOV**

Tonight I planned to take Bella put to somewhere special, my favorite restaurant, one I've never taken another being to; it was special to me and she was now too so she deserved to be treated differently then the others because Bella.. ah Bella, she was so much different, so much better than any other women could compare.

I need to prove to Alice that Bella is not just some girl, that she's _the _girl; the girl who takes my every breath away with her presence, the girl whose laughter fills my heart with the ultimate joy, the girl who could keep me at peace with just a gentle brush of her lacy skin, the girl that made me fall in head over hills in less than a week… the only problem to my fantasies was, well, Bella herself.

She seems…distant, yeah that's close enough. The more I try to get to know her, the closer I try to become to her- she shies away or becomes angry, well angry for her anyway (which is like a kitten trying to be the ferocious tiger.)

It's all very confusing and I definitely need Alice's help, soo I have to prove I'm serious about this.

"Whatever." She grumbled, I love how her nose crinkles when she's mad.

"Patience is virtue Bella." She bit her lip as her stomach rumbled.

"We better speed it up Cullen, before I start eating the upholstery." She said half jokingly-half serious. I pressed on the gas with a laugh.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We're here." I parked in front of one of favorite places to relax. The restaurant was called "Laura's Dream" the owner, Sarah, named the place after her little girl- who I have met on occasion, she's really sweet and a bundle of energy.

It was a small owned business, nice, cozy, and calm. It was one of the only places I felt I could actually get some peace of mind form all the craziness life has to offer a guy like me, though I probably brought most the unnecessary problems on myself. Sarah and Laura were always delightful to talk to; food was excellent as well. I know Bella will love this place as much as I have: it reminds me of her –warm, comfortable, beautiful, and not to out there; my very own definition of perfect.

Its always very peaceful here and it makes the perfect spot to just sit and talk and have a nice first date. Wow, no playin, this is mine and Bella's first date –I grinned hugely.

"Why are you smiling freak?" she teased.

"Something amazing just caught my eye." I turned my gaze to her beautiful chocolaty brown one; staring intensely. She blushed.

"Okay…" Almost in a whisper.

I turned off the ignition and made my way out of the car over to her side to open the door as a true gentleman only would.

"You know you don't have to open the doors for me, I'm a big girl." She said as I helped her out; shutting the door behind us.

"I can't help it; I was just brought up that way. Looks like your gonna have to deal with the horrible person known as a gentleman for the night." I shrugged and she scoffed, mumbling something under her breath; probably something snarky. I think it was something along the lines of "yeah, sure."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She's been acting like this all night since we left in the car and a little throughout the week, it was about time I get the meaning of it all; bout time I said something.

"Nothing." She said _yet_ again for what could have been the hundredth time today; so irritating.

"Yes it is something, what's your problem Bella?" I asked as nice as I could, not wanting to bring out Edjerk again.

"Who said I have a problem?" She raised her eyebrow to me.

"Me." I stated simply.

"Well I don't, happy. Are you done with the 20 questions mom?" then she walked away going inside the restaurant.

Great.

I walked in after her. "Bella, I'm sorry." She looked away form me and grumbled 'whatever.' Another one of her favorites tonight.

"You know Bella, I really don't like when you act this way." _But I love you.._

"Maybe we should leave then. If you don't like whom I happen to be."

_Ah, there goes my foot in my mouth. _But damn, GIRLS!

"No, I love who you are, but you're not this way, never." I tried to get her to see my point without upsetting her again.

"How do you know how I really am?" She challenged.

_And there goes my other foot._

"Your right I don't, but id like to." That's all the truth, I _really_ did.

"Let's just get a table please." At least I got her to say please… but no matter what she was going to have her wall up today, tonight was going to be difficult.

_She was worth it._

**BPOV**

Love? He said love….don't Bella, just DON'T. God he makes it so hard to act like a bitch to him and in the first place it's hard to even act like one; it's just not me. So, ugh! Why does he have to be so funny and sweet and- NO, remember the plan Bella, humiliation.

We got our table and took at seat. 5 minutes later the waitress, Shelly, came over to get our orders.

"So Bella are you ready to order?" He asked look at me from behind his menu.

"Sure, sure. You can just order for me, I don't know what's good here. And I'm sure you've been here bunches." With other women, a lot. Well let's at least see if he gets me a salad or whatever he thinks 'girls' eat.

"Okay, well I want the house special,… does that sound good with their famous BBQ sauce or not?" What's he driving at..?

"Um…no sauce?" I gave a confused look. Is he planning on eating in front of me or something?

"Okay Shelly I'd like to order the house special with the sauce and another without, please." The house special consisted of a fresh side salad, steak, and a side of vegetables. Wow he actually ordered me some _real _food. Well that's a first considering the other dates I had been on where the guy only bought the cheapest thing and me a glass of water…well Edwards _was_ rich, that would give him the advantage most men don't have…

Oh Bella stop questioning yourself about him, it will only confuse you more. _But…_

"That's alright with you right?" He asked before the waitress left.

"Yeah." I smiled at his gesture, I mean actually smile. For like the first time tonight I couldn't hold back the small curl of my lips. He's just so charming… and a womanizer nevertheless. Shelly left to go get our orders.

"Well there's my favorite Bella." His lips too took a turn upward and I immediately scowled; trying to put the bitch act back on.

"Yeah…Whatever." _See_ what I mean! He's just so hard to be mad at him, let alone _act _like you are. His smile faulted but regained presence as he saw that mine never really left my face. God damn stupid shiny Volvo owners and there blissful charm!

_**5 Minutes later.**_ (of staring in each others eyes)

Thanks to the beauty of small business and their tendecy to have fast service, our trance was broken. "Here you go sweet cheeks." She said with a wink which was of course directed to Edward. I never really looked at Shelly until now, she was pretty. Blond hair, hazel eyes, and slender with a nice ass and great boobs( don't act like others girls don't check out other girls and size them up, if you did you'd be a liar.)

"Thank you," he said, oblivious to her sex-crazed filled eyes.

"Do you need anything _else_ sweetheart?" Her smirk and lingo were all too nice, she was flirting.

That bitch.

Does she have eyes? Can she not see that I'm sitting right here? Hello. Me. Date. Sitting right in front of him.

"No thank you mam' that will be all we need. If we do, i'll ask." Edward always the polite one.

But he finally looked south from my face and seemed a little irritated.

Good, he's _mine _whore. Ohhh, god. I'm acting jealous? Shittt, I'm even giving her that one look that says "back the fuck up bitch, I own that shit!"

She looked at him

"Ok…ay, just give me a holler when you need me." She walked away and had the audacity to sway her hips in a seductive manner along they way. _Slut_.

**EPOV**

As time went on Bella's mood lightened up significantly. We talked about everything we could manage and I even got her to talk about her mom, though I could tell this was a distant subject and that there was more to it then what she had told me.

But I only could sense this because I had discovered that over our many conversations over the week, when she lied her lip twitched and when she was uncomfortable about a subject she would fidget with her fingers.

She was like an open book, one look into her brown eyes and I could tell how she was feeling. Right now we were on the topic I really didn't want to go on about….. previous relationships, I gulped at what I was going to have to let her know.

It was now the moment of truth, the part where Bella will hear about the me she's never seen, but will never ever get to see. I was in fact a changed man because of her.

"How many girlfriends have you had, Mr. Cullen?" She looked down at her fingers; I knew this stuff would make her uncomfortable, as well as me.

"All of them or just recently?" I was trying to stall; she could tell.

"Whatever, don't tell me." Dammit! I just got her to thaw out and be nice Bella for me.

_By god I have three feet. _I guess its now or never. I sucked in a rather large gust of air and heavily blew out.

"Fine." She looked up, expecting. "I've only really had….3 girlfriends my whole life..." The rest you could say were 'flings' but I didn't want to go into ALL that, I already look pretty damn bad with my reputation and what not at school.

She gaped at me and stuttered on her words. "Only three? But, you, I mean? Huh… how long did you date them for?" Yet another question I didn't want to answer.

"Okay the first, her name was Nikki. That lasted about a month, when I was just starting 7th grade. The second, her name was…uh, Mindy? Yeah, Mindy. Well I started dating her for about 3 weeks until she cheated on me," Bella gave me a sympathetic look, but her eyes urged me to continue, "The last girlfriend I had wad Lindsey. We dated for about half a month."

I didn't even have the balls to tell her why. The reason because being that we broke up was that I cheated on Lindsey 5 time in about one week and many more after that. When I met her it was around the time I had discovered the effect I had on woman and I didn't have the heart to break up with her, she said she loved me. Thinking back on it now, that is a sad excuse to use. I never really took the time to see what my actions had affected upon others.

When I broke up with Lindsey (because even a person like me knew that she knew and still stayed by me and took my shit and that she was too good for a bitch like myself, though back then I just thought it would be easier to get ass without the ball and chain…. I was a complete and utter _ASS_, damn Ed…) and the worst thing is I don't remember any of the girl names I cheated on her with… _pathetic_.

She still hadn't said anything so I took that as my time to ask her, her skeletons in the closet. "So tell me who your boyfriends were?" I really didn't want to know though..

"Pass…" She started her finger fidgeting again.

_Hmmm now Edward is intrigued_. I smiled then gave her a stern look.

"Bella." I stated firmly. I told her mine, it's only fair she tell me hers.

"Edward…" Is she embarrassed?

"Bella, it's okay. I won't laugh. Promise." I said smoothly; trying to persuade her further.

"No…it's not that, it's just…" She trailed off leaving me restless.

"Just…?" I perplexed.

"Okay, but I'm only telling you this because we are friends." I grinned at her and she gave me a blush, and then continued.

"One."

"One?" couldn't be.

"One." I guess it could. I gave her an amused look and a crooked grin.

"No way. How could you only have one? You by far too amazing and beautiful to only have one man craving you. You had to have had to beat them off with a stick, probably still do." Her blush deepened, but she nodded, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm serious." She practically whispered. I needed to know more from this beautiful creature.

"Well why?" I looked at her reverently, a little shocked. How could this be? One is less than all mine and _I'm_ the sex crazed villain. Her face suddenly went a little paler and she looked away from me, staring at nothing.

"I don't want to talk about it, please." She whispered, almost in tears.

_Oh no._

I reached my out and gently took hers from across the table. I rubbed soothing circles on it with my thumb. "I'm sorry, we don't need to. Would you like to go now?"

Heart broken. It had to have been that. I can't believe that some man could have possibly been stupid enough to break such a beautiful woman's heart. Oh what I wouldn't give to kick the fucker's ass.

"Yes." She returned her gaze and gave me a strained smile that was so clearly obvious fake; it literately broke my heart. I gently squeezed her hand and sadly smiled at her while waiting until I saw Shelly pass by.

"Shelly? Can I get the check please?" I called and she turned to give my voice notification.

"Sure Hun, one sec." Shelly walked back to the kitchen, retrieving our check. I pulled out my credit card as she returned.

"Here sweet stuff." Seriously, enough with the names. She handed me the black leather booklet.

I said thanks and handed her the card, she walked back to go charge it. I returned my eyes back to Bella. She was staring daggers at me.

"What?" I asked totally unaware of what I had done to trigger this.

"Why did you pay!?"

"Because I took you out on a date, why wouldn't I pay silly girl?" She's crazy.

"I could have paid for myself." She growled and pulled her hand from mine.

"Now what kind of date would I be if I didn't pay?" She hmphed.

"A good one." My question was supposed to be rhetorical, guess she didn't get the memo.

"_Ouch_." I smiled and she blew her bangs out of her face with a 'whooshing' noise escaping her lips when doing so.

"Still should have let me pay for my half." She grumbled and crossed her hands across her chest.

"Nope. I like paying for you. Enough arguing." I demanded playfully. Shelly came back handed me my credit card. I –once again- said my thanks and stood up, jerked Bella up by her hand and towed her slender frame outside.

"Well I might as well get this out of the way. Thanks," She gave me a wink, " I actually had a fun time as strange as that sounds."

"Oh our date isn't over yet,"

**Finally, it's typed and up. Well I am deeply sorry for all the authors notes because god knows those are annoying but hey I need to make sure that you didn't think I gave up one youse guys haha. Well this is only part one part to will be full of the goods. So did you like it? I mean I had something totally different in mind at first but I just culd seem to get it out on paper, but this is what my fingers ended up putting down so…yeahh haha ohh en man mid terms are on there way so that might cause some pauses but promise I will try. I'm very serious about skool that's why I'm always using at as an excuse because it really is. But thank you all for sticking for the wait and I hope not to have another one that long againg. LOVE YOU!**

**Until next time Cherrio :]**


End file.
